The Man is Mine
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Bebe has been in love with Kyle for as long as she can remember! She finally gets the guts to tell him how she feels, but finds out he's engaged! She'll try everything she can to get Kyle to leave his fiancee for her. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Another new story! As always, R&R! Enjoy!

The Man is Mine

Chapter 1

Bebe's POV

"I heard he's coming home today!" I tell my best friend Wendy. I'm referring to Kyle Broflovski, the love of my life! I look at the shrine I made of him on my wall. He's so handsome. I haven't seen him since high school, but I can tell he hasn't changed that much. If anything, he looks like he's bulked up a bit.

"How do you know?" Wendy asks.

"He posted a status of Facebook!"

She raises her eyebrow. "I thought you weren't friends with him on Facebook?"

"We're not..." I start blushing.

"Bebe!"

"What?"

"Are you stalking him now?"

I look away from her. "Nooooo..."

"Bebe..."

I look at Wendy and smile. "There's no harm in keeping tabs on the man I love!"

"That's called stalking."

"Don't act like you've never done it!"

She shakes her head. "I haven't!"

"Oh...well I have to find something sexy to wear." I start looking through my closet.

"Sexy? For what?"

I turn towards her. "What if I see Kyle? I have to look my best!"

Wendy puts her hand over her face. "Oh Bebe!"

"You're not going to help me?"

"I'm not getting involved in this!"

"Why not?"

"We're 26! You shouldn't have a problem telling a guy you like him."

"Like him? I don't like him, I love him! I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember! His curly red hair, those freckles, his perfect teeth, hot body. Not to mention he's really smart and super nice. I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with him! I've been saving myself for him!"

"So why didn't you tell him that a long time ago?"

I can feel my face turning red. "I was too shy then."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Oh please!"

"It's true! He was the one of the most popular guys in school! I was a nobody."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I wasn't like you Wendy. You're smart, popular, and very outgoing. It was always so easy for you to talk to guys. I was only known in high school as "Wendy's blonde friend"." A tear falls from my eyes.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

I wipe my eyes. "Not at all."

"Well now that I think about it, you probably _**shouldn't**_ tell Kyle how you feel."

I'm quite shocked by her sudden change of heart. "Why not?"

"I mean it's been years since you've seen him. He could be a completely different person."

I shake my head. "He's even better than he was before. He gives back to the community, he hosts charity events, feeds the homeless, volunteers in nursing homes and with disabled children. I fall in more in love with him when I see these things." I mind starts wandering off.

"You really have to stop Facebook stalking!"

"I can't help it! I have to be close to him without being close!"

Wendy shakes her head in disappointment. "You're really hopeless."

"Only when it comes to Kyle. Now come on! Please help me find something sexy to wear!"

Wendy sighs. "Fine!" She joins me at my closet. I don't care what she says. The moment I see Kyle, I'm going to tell him how much I love him!

Kyle's POV

"I'm home!" I announce as I walk through the door. I graduated from Harvard Law School two weeks ago and this is my first time back home since I left for law school. I spent time traveling before I came home because once I start working, I know I'm going to be busy.

"Boobie! You made it home safely!" Mom rushes towards me and give me a big hug and kiss. "How was the drive?"

"It was great! Nichole and I stopped in every state to sight see."

"How's my future daughter in law doing?" Mom asks. You heard right, Nichole Daniels and I are engaged. We started dating while we were in undergrad. I went to UPenn and she was at Temple. We ran into each other at a party and really hit it off. We begin dating immediately. We were both accepted into Havard Law so we've pretty much have been inseparable. We were living together while in law school. I proposed to her right after graduation and of course she said yes!

"She's doing well! I just dropped her off at home." I tell mom.

"So, when's the big day?" I've never seen my mom so happy. I'm honestly surprised. I always thought it was her dream for me to marry a Jewish girl. I was wrong, she cares more about my happiness. Nichole makes me happy.

"I don't know, we just got engaged. One step at a time!"

Mom hugs me again. "I'm so happy for you two! She's a great girl and comes from a good family."

I raise my eyebrow. "That's what you care about?"

Mom laughs and shakes her head. "No, I care that she has life goals and she makes my boobalah happy!"

"She makes me very happy Mom!" I say proudly.

"I'm glad to hear."

I grab my suitcase. "I'm going to take the rest of my things upstairs."

"Ok boobie. Your father should be home soon. Ike is upstairs."

"Oh good, I can't wait to catch up with my little bro!"

I go upstairs and knock on Ike's door. "Come in."

I open the door and see he's sitting at his desk with a book. "Hey Ike!" I greet him.

"Kyle!" He rushes over to me and hugs me. He completely towers over me. My little brother isn't so little anymore. He's 21 now and a senior in college.

"How's it going?" I ask him.

"Good, I'm studying for the MCATs." He holds up the book he's studying.

"Oh really? So you're not going to follow the Broflovski path and become a lawyer?"

Ike shakes his head. "No, I want to be a doctor. I believe in creating my own path."

I chuckle. "That's cool dude, we need more doctors."

"Yeah. So I guess you'll be moving out soon?" He pouts.

I nod. "But it probably won't be until after the wedding."

"Oh good. Well I hope we'll be able to spend some time together before you move."

"Of course! Don't forget that even after I move we can still spend time together."

"Really? I figure we you would be too busy."

"I'm never too busy for you!" I pat him on the back.

"Good to know. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to studying."

"Sure dude, I'm going to unpack then go see Nichole so I can help her unpack."

Ike laughs. "We'll catch up later."

"I'm going to hold you to that." With that I leave. Even though it hasn't been that long, I'm missing my fiancée like crazy! I'm not use to being away from her so long. I'm not even going to bother unpacking. I'm going to see my love!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been trying to update for the past two days, but Daylight Savings Time has messed with my sleep schedule. Anyways, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 2

Bebe's POV

I couldn't find anything sexy enough in my closet so I dragged Wendy out to the mall with me. "What about this?" I ask her about a blue top and a mini skirt.

"Bebe, it looks like the last 6 outfits you picked out!" I can tell she's bored so I'm trying to speed this up.

"I just want to look perfect...and sexy!" I tell her as I go in the fitting room to try on all my outfits I picked out.

"What if you don't see him today?" Wendy asks. She's always so negative. I know for a fact that I'm going to see him today.

"Oh I will."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me!" I stick my head out of the fitting room and wink at her.

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Can we please hurry this along? I have this thing called a life, you know?"

"Ok, I think I've found the perfect dress!" I step out of the fitting room and show her a tight low cut blue dress. Wendy's jaw drops.

"Can you breathe in that?"

"Not really, but it's perfect!"

"What would your parents say?"

"Nothing! I'm 26, not 16!" I change clothes and pay for it. "Now I have to go find a pair of shoes."

Wendy places her hand on her head. "You're killing me!"

"I can't have a new dress without shoes to match."

"You're on your own!" She tries to leave, but I stop her.

"No Wendy, stay!"

"I have to go home and clean up a bit. Stan is over coming later."

"Fine." I guess I have been monopolizing her time. I'm she's ready to spend some time with Stan. "I'll let you know how it goes when I see Kyle."

"IF you see Kyle." She corrects me.

I shake my head. "No, when I see him!" I smile. She leaves and I head to the shoe store.

I finally pick up the perfect shoes. Well I end up getting more than one. A girl has to have options and this store had too many to pass up on! I pay for them and as I'm leaving some jerk bumps into me knocking the shoes out of my hand. "Watch it!" I snap.

"Sorry." The jerk responds.

"It's fine!" I bend down to pick up my shoes.

"Let me help you." He offers as he bends down to help. I push his hand away.

"Don't bother!" I look up and realize the man is... "Kyle? Kyle Broflovski?" My eyes light up, but at the same time I'm disappointed because I'm not in my new dress.

He looks at me. "Hi...do I know you from somewhere?"

My heart sinks. I can't believe he doesn't remember me! "It's me, Bebe!"

"Bebe?" He has a confused look on his face.

"Bebe Stevens..." He looks at me still obviously confused. "We went to school together from elementary through high school."

Kyle shrugs. "Oh yeah...how's it going?"

"You really don't remember me, so you?"

"No...I do. I guess I didn't recognize you at first. It's been nearly a decade since I've been here."

"I see." I really don't think he remembers, but I'll play along. "So how have you been?" I ask trying to relieve some of the awkwardness.

"Great!" He looks around. "I'm actually in a hurry."

"No problem...I'll see you around."

"Yeah maybe." He rushes off. I immediately call Wendy.

"Are you still at the mall?" She asks as soon as she answers.

I Start crying. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"What's wrong? Did they discontinue your favorite shoe line?"

"No, worse! I saw Kyle!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

I cry harder. "Yes! But he doesn't remember me!"

"Really? Ok calm down, why don't you come over?"

"Wjat about Stan?"

"I'll reschedule. Clearly you need me more than he does."

I wipe my eyes. "You're the best Wendy. I'll see you shortly." I hang up. I still can't believe Kyle doesn't remember me. This wasn't supposed to happen…

Kyle's POV

I told Nichole we would meet at the sushi place in the mall for lunch. Instead of unpacking, she was out checking out a bridal store. Since the bridal shop is in the mall, it was a convenient time and place."Hi honey!" Nichole greets me with a kiss.

"Hey, so how did dress shopping go?"

"I had to make an appointment. I have one in six weeks!" She smiles.

"So you've already made an appointment to get your dress? We haven't set a date yet!"

Nichole shrugs and stares at her ring. "This store fills up quickly."

I nod. I guess it makes sense. "I see. I ran into an old classmate of ours. Literally."

Nichole doesn't seem that surprised. Then again, South Park is a small town. "Really, who?"

"Bebe Stevens."

She smiles. "Oh wow, how's she doing?"

I'm taken aback. "You remember her?"

"Of course! She's Wendy's best friend."

"Really?" Wow, I really feel like a tool for not remembering this girl.

"Yes baby! She hung out with us a few times."

"I don't remember her."

"How could you not remember her?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Well she was kind of quiet."

"That's probably why I don't remember her."

"How is she? I would ask if she looks different, but you don't remember her."

I shrug again. "I don't know, I didn't talk to her. It was awkward enough that I don't remember the girl."

"I need to reach out to Wendy. The three of us should get together to catch up."

"Good idea."

"Yeah. I haven't seen them in 8 years."

I really don't want to spend our time together talking about old classmates. "Well enough about them. This is our time."

"You're right. We still have an engagement to celebrate."

"We're celebrating right now!" I move closer to her and we kiss. I don't know why, but something still doesn't sit well with me about not remembering Bebe. I'm not sure why though…


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated this in ten months and I apologize! I started writing this chapter back in November, but got writer's block by December and completely abandoned the story. Now I'm back at it! Hopefully there will be no more writer's block! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Bebe's POV

"I still can't believe he doesn't remember me!" I tell Wendy as I pace back and forth in my room.

"Bebe, it's been three days. Let it go!" I can tell Wendy is getting annoyed with me.

"I can't let it go! I love Kyle and it hurts that he doesn't remember me!" I whine.

"That's for the best."

"No it's not! Now to have to work harder to get him to notice me."

"Or you can forget the whole thing."

I glare at her. "You expect me to forget about love?"

She nods. "He doesn't share the same feelings."

"I want to change that!"

"How?" She asks raising her eyebrow.

"I have to "run into" him again. Now I'll have to start from scratch since he doesn't remember me."

Wendy puts her hand on her face and shakes her head. "Oh Bebe."

"Don't "oh Bebe" me. You know how I've always felt about Kyle!"

"Yes I do. It's a very unhealthy obsession."

"It's not obsession, it's true love! I'm not going to let something like him not remembering me come in the way of that."

Wendy sighs. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think you'll be able to help me with this."

"How?"

I smile. "Stan is still friends with Kyle, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's exactly how you're going to help!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. Tell Stan Kyle is back in town and try to hang out with him. Then I'll show up."

"I don't think-"

"Don't think! Just do!"

Wendy lets out a huge sigh. "Fine!" She picks up her phone and calls Stan. Good! I have to see Kyle again, I know once he remembers me, we can build our relationship from there. I just have to get him alone and tell him how I feel.

Kyle's POV

Nichole and I are at my house watching a movie. Her phone rings. "Don't answer that." I tell her. Outside of our sushi date, we haven't had any alone time together so I wanted an uninterrupted evening with her.

"I have to. It's my dad." She answers the phone. "Hi Daddy!'

Just then, my phone rings. I look and see it's Stan. I wasn't expecting to hear from him. "Hey dude!"

"Hey, I heard you're back in town. You can't call anyone?" He sounds slightly angry.

"Sorry. I've been busy. I haven't really had much time to spend with Nichole."

"Nichole? I didn't think you two were still hanging out." Obviously Stan and I haven't spoken much in the last few years. He doesn't realize that Nichole and I have been dating. "So what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm spending some time alone with Nichole. We've only had alone time once since we got home."

"Do you guys want to hang out with Wendy and me? We obviously need to catch up."

"Not tonight dude. I promise we'll do that soon."

"Okay then." I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Come on dude, don't be like that!" I laugh. I hate when Stan gets pouty.

"You've been away for so long!"

"I know, but I'm here to stay. I have some news I want to share with you anyway."

"Really? What news?"

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"Fine." He sighs.

"We'll get together soon, I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Later dude." I hang up. I look at Nichole who's now off the phone, but looks disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"Baby, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"My Dad wants me to start working right away."

I smile. "That's great! You're lucky your Dad already had a job waiting for you after graduation."

"Don't act like your Dad doesn't!" Nichole smirks.

I nod in agreement. "True, but I'm not starting until his associate retires next month."

"I have to start sooner than that."

"How soon? Next week?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I shrug. "It's kind of short notice, but that's better than nothing."

"I have do some work in the New Orleans office. He booked a flight for me to leave tonight."

I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Tonight? But we just got back home. I mean it hasn't even been a week."

She nods sadly. "I know, but my dad needs me. I have to go home and pack."

"How long are you going to be there?"

She shrugs. "Two or three weeks."

My jaw drops. "What the hell am I supposed to do while you're away?"

"You can catch up with your friends and your brother! Maybe one weekend you can fly out and visit."

"I should go out there with you." I don't like the idea of being away from her for so long, but I guess I should get use to it.

"What are you going to do while I'm working? You're better off coming on a weekend when I know I'll be free."

I pull her into a hug. "Why did you have to go into corporate law?"

"I have to if I want to take over my dad's firm when he retires."

"I can't believe you have to go so soon! When are we going to get some more time together? We still need to start wedding planning."

"You can come help me pack! That way we can spend a little extra time together before I go."

"I'd like that."

"I promise you, the moment I come back, we'll start wedding planning." We begin kissing each other passionately. At this rate, she may not make her flight on time.

At Nichole's house, I'm watching her as she goes through her clothes. Since we just got back in town a few days ago, she hasn't had time to finish unpacking. "By the way, who called you earlier?" Nichole asks.

"It was Stan. He wanted us to hang out with him and Wendy, but I declined."

"Why?'

"Because I wanted more time with you...alone."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" She kisses me. "Now you really have to spend some time with him while I'm gone."

"I will."

"You should call him back and tell him you can hang out."

I shrug. "I don't know, it would be last minute."

"You haven't seen Stan in years. It's time to catch up."

I think about it for a moment and realize she has a point. "You're right. I'll call him back."

"Great! I'll finish packing."

While she does that, I grab my phone and call Stan. "Hey dude." I greet him when he answers.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Nichole getting ready to go out of town for work. I was wondering if you still wanted to hang out?"

"Of course dude! Is it okay if Wendy is with me?"

"That's fine. I wouldn't mind catching up with her too."

"Good. Do you want to meet at Fridays?"

"Sure, give me about two hours."

"Why two hours?"

"I'm going to take Nichole to the airport first."

"Okay dude. I'll see you in two hours." I hang up.

"I'm just about ready!" Nichole announces as she closes up one of her suitcases.

"I'll take that to the car for you."

"Thanks honey! You're the best!" She kisses me. That kiss quickly turns into a make out session, which quickly turns into a love making session. I'm going to miss this for the next two to three weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

Kyle's POV

After dropping Nichole off, I head to Fridays. I see Stan sitting alone having a drink. He looks up and sees me approaching him and he smiles. "Dude!" Stan gets up and hugs me. "How long has it been?"

"8 years." I remind him.

"I can't believe you stayed away for so long."

I shrug. "School kept me busy." I sit down and order a drink.

"I see."

I look at him. He's the still the same scrawny Stan he was in high school. The only difference now is his arms and neck are covered with tattoos and he has a nose and lip piercing. "So what are you up to these days? Are you working?" I ask.

He nods. "I'm working at a tattoo parlor." I guess I should've known.

"I was wondering if you were able to get a job. You have so many tattoos, plus all the piercings." I can't help, but to stare. They're very distracting and disturbing.

Stan grins. "That's what's visible. I have 42 total."

"Dude!" What the hell is wrong with him?

Stan laughs. "I can't help it. Every time Wendy and I break up, I get another one or I get something pierced." I don't even want to know what else he has pierced. The thought makes me shudder.

"That's a lot of break ups. Why do you two even bother?"

"Because we love each other."

"I wouldn't call that love."

Stan raises his eyebrow. "What makes you an expert on love? Are you even dating?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. That was my news I wanted to share, I'm engaged!"

He seems taken aback. "To who?"

"Nichole..." I thought that should've been obvious.

"Nichole? I didn't know things were that serious between you two."

I nod. "Yes dude, we've been dating for almost 8 years."

"So that's what kept you busy..."

I shake my head. "No, law school kept me busy. She was in law school as well so we spent a lot of time studying together."

"I know what studying together turns into." Stan smirks.

"Law school isn't the same as studying for a high school calculus test."

"Ouch!" I just realized that may have hurt him. Stan barely made it out of high school because of calculus.

"I didn't mean it like that."

He waves it off. "It's cool dude. So how do your parents feel about you dating Nichole?"

"About our engagement, you mean? They're happy for us."

"Even your mom?"

"Yes, she loves Nichole!"

"Really? Interesting..." I don't like the way he said that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

I look around. "So where's Wendy? I thought you said she would be here."

He points at the door. "She's outside on the phone. I'm surprised you didn't see her on your way in."

"I didn't." Maybe she looks different…

"She figured since you were coming she would invite Bebe."

"Bebe…?" Why would she invite her of all people?

"Yeah, you know so that neither one of you feel like a third wheel. Sometimes Wendy and I can't keep our hands off each other if you know what I mean." I wish he would've left out that bit of information .

"I ran into her a few days ago. I don't remember her."

"How can you not remember her?"

I swear this is déjà vu. "I don't remember her! You sound like Nichole!"

"She's Wendy's best friend! Tall, skinny girl, long curly blonde hair, and blue eyes."

"Well now she has short and straight blonde hair."

Stan nods in agreement. "Yeah, but she still looks the same."

"I don't think I ever talked to her."

"That might be true. She was quiet back then."

"That's what Nichole said."

"What else did Nichole have to say?" He rolls his eyes when he says "Nichole".

"Nothing except that she wanted to catch up with Wendy and Bebe."

"Hmm…"

"Okay…so how are the other guys doing?" It seems like now is the perfect time to change the subject.

"They're doing good, I guess. Kenny is a cop. He works nights so I don't get to see him that often."

I wasn't expecting to hear that. "Kenny's a cop? I never would've guessed that!"

Stan nods. "He loves his job and he was able to save up enough to get a place for him and Karen. They're finally living on the good side of town."

"Good for him! I know he never wanted to live the life his parents did. I'm proud of him. What's fat ass up to?"

"He works at Planet Fitness."

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Planet Fitness? Doing what?"

"He's a trainer."

I laugh even harder. "Eric Cartman a trainer? You're fucking kidding me?"

Stan shakes his head and smiles. "I'm not. He's not fat anymore either. He started working out with Heidi and lost a lot of weight and toned his whole body. Now he's someone you wouldn't recognize!"

"I would have to see it to believe it. So is he still dating Heidi?"

"No, but they're like best friends with benefits. It's a weird relationship. She works at Planet Fitness with him."

"They've always had a strange relationship." I always thought Heidi could do so much better.

"Yeah. Hey, since you're back for good, maybe the four of us can hang out sometime. It will be just like old times!"

"Well as long as it's while Nichole is away on business."

Stan frowns. "Why does your time have to be so limited?"

"Dude, I told you I'm engaged! We have a wedding to plan! That's going to be our focus when she comes back from her business trip."

"Shouldn't she be doing that with her mom and girlfriends?"

"I'm getting married too, so I'm not leaving it all up to her. That wouldn't be fair."

Stan raises his eyebrow. "Dude, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Kyle I know wouldn't put some girl over his friends."

Okay, he's starting to cross the line. "She's not "some girl" she's going to be my wife!"

"You can still spend time with your friends. Stop acting so pussy whipped!"

"What did you say?" I can feel my face turning red with anger. I have no control over what's going to happen next.

Bebe's POV

I finally arrive at Fridays. I had to take extra time getting ready because I have to look perfect for my future husband! "It's about time you got here!" Wendy scolds me as she stares me up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"The dress I bought at the mall, remember?" I spin around so she can get a good view of it.

She looks at the dress. "It looks shorter than I remember."

"I had to take an inch or two off of it."

Wendy's jaw drops. "Bebe! If you bend over, everyone will see your lady parts!"

I start laughing. "It doesn't matter as long as Kyle sees them!"

"You should leave something to the imagination."

"He's going to see everything soon enough."

"This isn't the way to go about this." Wendy hands me her sweater. "Here, cover yourself up!"

"You're not my mom!" I give it back to her.

"No, but I'm your best friend! I don't want to see you out here dressed like a skanky slut just to impress a man who doesn't even remember you!"

"He'll remember me after tonight! I'll make sure of it!" I adjust my bra so that I'm showing more cleavage. "Now let's go in, my future is waiting for me."

We go inside and we find Stan sitting alone. He's wiping his wet shirt with a napkin when he looks up at us. "There you are! You've been gone for so long, I thought you left."

"Sorry about that." Wendy tells him as we sit down. "I was waiting for Bebe. What happened to you?"

"Where's Kyle?" I ask.

"We had a little disagreement and he left." Stan tells us.

"A disagreement about what?"

"It's not important." He says as he continues wiping his shirt.

I slam my hand down on the table. "Yes it is! How dare you let him leave!" I snap.

Stan puts his hands up in defeat. "Whoa! Calm down, he just left. I'm surprised you didn't see him."

"No, we didn't. Did he throw a drink on you or something?" Wendy asks.

Stan nods. "You can say that."

"You must have really pissed him off."

"I told him the truth and sometimes the truth hurts."

"I can't believe you let him leave!" I slam my hand down on the table again. "Damnit Stan! I didn't even get to see him!"

"He said you two ran unto each other the other day. He doesn't even remember you."

"I know, that's why it was important that I saw him!"

Stan eyeballs me suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"Because…" I look at Wendy who shrugs. "I just want to see him, that's all."

"I guess we'll have to try to meet up again sometime." Wendy states.

Stan shakes his head. "I wouldn't bet on that. Kyle isn't the same guy I knew he high school."

"Of course he isn't! He's grown up since then! Maybe you should try it sometime!" I yell. I want to slap him for saying that.

"What the hell are you getting so defensive for?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off that way."

"Bebe, you should order a drink." Wendy tells me.

"I don't want one anymore."

"Order one anyway! You need something to calm you down."

"Right…" Stan looks back and forth at the two of us. We both smile nervously.

"You two are definitely up to something." He says.

"No we're not!" Wendy smiles.

Stan gets some cash out of his wallet and hands it to Wendy. "Here, this should cover my bill and whatever you decide to order. I need to get out of this wet t-shirt."

"Okay, call me later."

"I will." They kiss each other and Stan leaves. I start crying. "What's wrong?"

"I put on this dress for Kyle and I still didn't get to see him!"

"I'm sorry, but there will be another time."

"It's not fair! This was supposed to be my night!"

"I wonder what Stan and Kyle were fighting about…"

"Who gives a shit? This is about me and Kyle! Now I have to figure out another way for us to cross paths!"

"If it were meant to be, you will see him."

"It _**IS**_ meant to be!" Kyle and I will see each other again. I'll make it happen! When I do, I'm going to let Kyle know how much I love him!

 **A/N: What do you think Bebe will try next?**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 5

Kyle's POV

It's been a few days, and Nichole has finally called me. "Hi honey! How are you?" She greets when I answer. It feels so good to hear her voice.

"Missing you..." I tell her.

"Aww, I miss you too!"

"How's work going?"

"Oh my goodness, it's so busy! I'm helping daddy with this huge merger! It's really stressful!" I can hear her going through papers.

"You sound stressed."

"I am, but I love it! It's so nice to finally get paid to do this. So what have you been up to while I've been away?"

"Not much, just working on my resume, and doing some office work for my dad. I've even been helping Ike study for the MCATs."

"That's nice. How was your outing with Stan and Wendy?"

I knew it was a matter of time before she brought that up. "I didn't see Wendy, but Stan and I had a little disagreement so it didn't last long."

"Disagreement about what?"

"It's not important."

"He's your best friend."

"Was!" I correct her.

"Come on Kyle, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter. He's the same immature asshole he was in high school. He quickly reminded me why I barely stayed in touch."

Nichole chuckles. "How is he immature?"

"Just trust me when I say that."

"Is he doing well at least? How are things with him and Wendy?"

"Fucked up as usual. Stan said he has 42 tattoos and multiple piercings. He gets something pierced or a tattoo everything they break up."

"Oh wow. That's too many breakups."

"If Wendy were smart, she would dump him for good. I always thought she stayed with him out of pity."

"Don't say that! Wendy genuinely cares about him."

"She could do much better. I mean she's a doctor and he works in a tattoo parlor. She's too good for him. Stan is a lost cause."

"You barely gave him a chance."

"At this point, I don't want to."

I hear her sigh. "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No, but Stan told me that Kenny is a cop and Cartman's a trainer."

"An animal trainer?" She asks confused.

"No, a personal trainer at Planet Fitness." She laughs. "I laughed too. Apparently he's lost a lot of weight."

She continues laughing, but then clears her throat. "I shouldn't laugh. That's good for him. He needed to do that."

"Yeah, I still have to see it to believe it."

"I agree!" I hear Nichole's dad in the background. "I have to go, I have to get back to work."

"That's cool, I think I'm going to go for a run anyway."

"Okay. I'll call you later. Love and miss you!" She makes kissing sounds.

"I love and miss you too!" We hang up. I change into my running clothes and head outside for my run. During my run, I have so many things on my mind. For whatever reason, I'm thinking about my stupid argument with Stan. Then I start to think about my future. Nichole and I are getting married, but we have such busy careers. Her job requires a lot of travel. It's fine for now while we're young, but what happens when we're ready to start a family? Will she still travel for weeks at a time for work while we have kids to raise? What will our sex life be like? How will our marriage survive? Clearly, I'm distracted because I run into someone and I knock them to the ground. I hope it's not that Bebe girl again.

"Sorry!" I say as I extend my hand. I realize it's a guy that I knocked over. "I wasn't paying attention and I didn't see you coming." I help the guy up. He looks at me and smirks.

"Jew! Long time, no see!"

I look closely at him since he clearly knows me. "Cartman?"

He smiles and nods. "The one and only!"

I stare him up and down as I'm in shock by his weight loss. "Dude! Stan wasn't kidding! You have lost weight!"

"I'm down nearly 200 pounds since we graduated high school." He flexes his muscles and they're HUGE!

"Congratulations!" I'm still in shock. I never would've guessed this is Cartman.

"Thanks! Heidi and I just got our own Planet Fitness franchise. We're having an open house on Saturday. You should come."

"Sure dude, I don't have anything else to do."

He pulls a business card out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Here's my card. The address is on there. The Open House is from 2-6."

"I'll see you then."

"Come prepared to sweat!"

"Got it!" I tell him as I finish my run. This time I'm going to do it distraction free.

Bebe's POV

I'm meeting up with Wendy and Stan to go to Cartman and Heidi's open house at Planet Fitness. I meet the two of them in the parking lot. As soon as I see Wendy, she shakes her head at me. "You're seriously going to wear that?"

I look down at the leotard I'm wearing and shrug. "Why not? We're going to a gym!"

"You can see through that leotard!"

"Wendy, you worry too much!"

"Are you guys planning to stay long?" Stan interrupts our argument. I don't know why she brought him, he can be such a downer sometimes.

"I doubt it." Wendy tells him.

"Good, I hate the gym."

I wrap my hand around one of his bony arms. "You could use a work out. You weigh like 90 pounds!"

He jerks his arm away. "You're one to talk!"

"Can you two please stop arguing?" Wendy asks us.

"Hey guys!" Heidi walks over greeting us. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us." Wendy tells her.

Just then, I look over at one of the workout machines. Kyle is here! "Would you believe my luck?" I smile.

"What?"

I point at Kyle. "Look who's here! It's him!"

"Kyle?" Stan asks. "Oh hell no! I'm waiting in the car." He storms off like a child.

"Stan!" Wendy calls after him.

"Let him go! I need you to stay in case I need you." I tell her.

"Uh oh! Bebe, please don't make a scene." She whispers to me.

"I'm not! I'm going to play it real cool!" I look at Heidi. "You two go ahead and chat. I have something I need to take care of." I walk over to the bench and I see Kyle is lifting 100 pounds. Smart, handsome, and strong. I fall in love with him more and more. I start fantasizing when I notice Kyle stops working out and looks at me.

"Hi Kyle." I smile nervously.

"Hey. Bebe, right?"

I nod. So he didn't remember me after all. "Yes, I still can't believe you don't remember me."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. So...do you need a spotter?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Can I watch you?"

"If you insist." He lifts the barbell up again. I don't like that he's being short with me, but this is an opportunity for me so I have to take advantage.

"So what have you been up since graduating law school?"

He puts down the barbell and sits up. "Wait, how did you know I was in Law School?"

Shit! Think, Bebe, think! "Umm…I remember Stan mentioning it."

"Oh…I see."

"You're not mad, are you?"

He shakes his head. "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I mean, I heard about your argument with Stan the other night."

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "He told you about that?"

"He didn't really go into details, but he did say you threw a drink on him."

"Oh…" He goes back to using the barbell.

"So what were you guys arguing about anyway?"

"It really doesn't matter."

"That's what Stan said! Why are you guys being so weird about this?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

This isn't going like I planned. He seems to be getting agitated. "We should try to get all four of us, you, me, Stan, and Wendy together again since the last one didn't quite work out."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well maybe you and-"

"Kyle Broflovski?" Damn interruptions! I look and see Officer McCormick, or as most of us know him, Kenny. He's here in full uniform.

"Dude! Kenny McCormick!" He puts down the barbell and gets up to give Kenny a handshake and a hug.

"What's going on dude? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Tell me about it! You're not here to arrest anyone, are you?"

Kenny shakes his head and laughs. "No, I'm about to go to work, but I told Cartman I would stop by before I go in." Kenny looks at me. "Bebe, do you mind if I talk to Kyle?" I stand there for a minute because I really wanted to ask Kyle to hang out, but Kenny messed that up and I'm pissed. "Bebe?" I snap out of my thoughts.

I smile and shake my head. "Of course not. I'll catch up with you later Kyle." I storm over to Wendy.

"So what happened?"

"We were bonding until Kenny came over and ruined it." I cross my arms.

"Too bad. Maybe next time."

"No, I'm just going to wait for Kenny to walk away. I was going to ask Kyle if he wants to hang out."

"Don't!"

"Why not? If I want something to happen, I have to make it happen."

"I guess. I just have a bad feeling about it."

"It's going to be fine. Everything isn't the train wreck you and Stan are."

"That was harsh!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you know I've been in love Kyle for as long as I can remember. He doesn't remember me and that's okay. I know if we spend some time together, he'll grow to love me too!"

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

"Just watch, you'll see." I look over and Kyle and Kenny. Everyone will see, Kyle and I will be together. It's only a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is kind of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 6

Bebe's POV

I finally see Kyle alone. I think now is the perfect time to tell him how I feel about him. I walk up to him. I'm so nervous and have butterflies in my stomach. I tap him on the shoulder. "Kyle?"

"Yes?" He turns around.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you..." I mumble.

"What?"

"I love you!" I say louder and I can tell he's taken aback. "I know it sounds weird because you don't remember me, but I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I love you more than life itself. You probably don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I just want a chance for you to be open to the possibility of loving me back."

"Bebe..."

This isn't going as planned. "Oh no. You hate me for saying that, don't you?"

He shakes his head and smiles. "Not at all." He puts his arms around me. "Even though I don't remember you, I was instantly attracted to you."

I can feel my heart beating faster. "Really?"

He nods and runs his fingers through my hair. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you..."

"I've always believed in love at first sight."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." He slowly moves closer me until our lips meet. Oh my God, my first kiss! This is great!

"Bebe..." How can Kyle call my name while he's kissing me? "Bebe!" He calls out even louder. How is this possible.

"Mmm...Kyle..." I moan.

"Bebe, wake up!"

I sit up and realize I'm in my room. Damnit, it was just a dream. "Mom?" She was the one calling my name.

"What are you doing with your life?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

She sits down on the edge of the bed. "When are you going to get a job? How do you expect to meet a rich man lying in bed until noon? You're almost 30 years old, it's time for you to grow up and get a husband!" Oh God, not this again. I put the blanket over my head.

"I have someone in mind." I tell her as she pulls the blanket away.

"Oh really? What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer...and he's Jewish."

Mom smiles. "Really? Why haven't I met this guy?"

"It's complicated."

"How so?"

I shrug. "He hasn't quite noticed me yet."

"Oh honey." She hugs me. "I know I raised you better than that!"

Now I'm confused. "Huh?"

"You're a beautiful girl. You know this! You were raised to use your looks to snag a rich husband so you never have to work again. If this guy hasn't noticed you, then you need to move on to someone who will!"

"But mom, I'm in love with him!"

She laughs. "What's love got to do with it? I'm trying to help you secure your future. Do you think I married your dad because I loved him? Absolutely not!"

I raise my eyebrow. "You never loved dad?"

She nods. "I love him now. Love will come, but for now, focus on marrying rich!"

"Can't I have both?"

She shakes her head. "Not if the guy doesn't notice you. There's plenty of rich guys that will give you the time of day."

"But I love this guy! I can't change the way I feel." I whine. Oh how I wish I could make her understand.

"You heard what I said. Now go look for a job. I'll give the name of companies to apply for. It will make your search easier."

"But mom-"

"You heard me, young lady!" I look down and she touches my shoulder. "I only want what's best for you. You'll thank me when you're living life without a care in the world. I love you!"

"I love you too mom." She leaves. I don't care what she says. There's only one man out there for me and that man is Kyle. I don't want him for money, I want him because I love him.

Kyle's POV

"He's really not that bad." Kenny tells me. I had time to meet up with him and Cartman for drinks since Kenny had the night off. So far, most of the conversation is about Stan. I'm bored with this.

"He's showed me he hasn't changed. I told him I'm engaged and he acted jealous and possessive just like he use to do in high school. He acts like he's the only one that can be in a relationship."

"Who are you engaged to?" Cartman asks.

"Nichole Daniels."

"Damn! She's hot, congrats dude!" Kenny smirks, biting his lip. That makes me feel a little uneasy.

"Thanks…but remember, she's mine."

"I know, I know!" He says putting his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, but I also know how your perverted mind works."

"So if you and Nichole are engaged, where is she? I figured you two would be up each other's asses!" Cartman asks. I see he still says stupid shit without thinking first.

"I'm not like Stan with Wendy! She's in New Orleans for work."

"How long will she be there?" Kenny inquires.

"Another week or two."

"You better watch out, she may come back with another fiancé." He smirks.

"No! Nichole isn't like that."

"Have you had an affair since she's been away?"

"Dude, she's only been gone a week!"

"So you considered it?" He's starting to piss me off.

"NO! I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her!"

"What if the opportunity presented itself?"

I shake my head. "I still wouldn't cheat. Come on dude, you know me better than that."

Kenny nods. "This is why I stay out of relationships. Too many hot women out there to remain faithful to one."

"You think Stan is the immature one…?" Cartman whispers to me.

"What's the deal with you and Heidi?"

He shrugs. "We're business partners."

"That's it?"

He chuckles a bit. "Well maybe a little more than that. We're trying to figure things out. Heidi isn't sure if I'm the one she wants."

"Do you want her?"

"Yeah dude, I mean she was always there for me, even at my worst. She gave me a chance when no one else would and she didn't' give a shit what other people thought about that." Wow, I never heard Cartman talk like that before.

"So I don't see why you two-"

"Everyone isn't focused on marriage right now!" Cartman rudely interrupts me. I guess I hit a nerve. "We're focusing on our gym."

"Okay dude, sorry!"

"So when are you getting married?" Kenny jumps in.

I shrug. "We haven't set a date yet. Once Nichole comes back, we're going to start planning." I smile at them. "I hope you guys know I'm going to have you in the wedding."

"Even Stan?"

I frown. I wish he would stop bringing him up. "Hell no! His tattoos and piercings would be a distraction!"

"What do you have against that?" Kenny laughs.

"It doesn't look professional!"

Kenny continues to laugh. "Dude, he works at a tattoo parlor! All his coworkers look like that!"

"I just expected Stan to do more with his life."

"Dude, he's happy. Doesn't that count?"

"Is he really happy?" I ask. The last time I checked, being dumped 42 times by the same woman and working in a tattoo parlor doesn't sound like a happy life. It sounds like he's hit rock bottom.

"He says he is. You're too hard on him." He sounds like Nichole.

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"You two need to sit down again and talk. I don't get where all the animosity is coming from. You guys were best friends."

"He's a child to me. I don't have time to deal with kids."

"What exactly makes you so damn mature?" Cartman steps in.

"Excuse me?"

He stands up. "Do you think because you graduated from Harvard Law School and have a "fiancée" that you're more mature and better than the rest of us?" Kenny sits him back down.

I shake my head. "I didn't say that. I was just saying Stan is immature. You guys are doing something with your life. Stan isn't."

"Just because it's not career you would pick doesn't mean he's not doing something with his life. The last time I checked, you're not even working!"

Damn, he almost had me speechless. "Well…not full time. I'm doing random administrative jobs for my dad. His associate is retiring soon and when he does, I will be taking his place."

"Oh how nice, if it wasn't for your dad, you wouldn't be doing shit!"

I shake my head. "That's not true. I would just apply at another law firm."

"Typical Jew!"

"Cartman!" Kenny shoots him a warning look.

"If you're some big hot shot like you think, you wouldn't be back in South Park! You would've stayed in Boston or wherever the hell Harvard is! You can get a lawyer job anywhere!"

"It was always my plan to come back after graduation. But I'm starting to regret that."

"Truth hurt? Instead of talking shit about Stan, maybe you should look in the mirror and see the immature one is YOU!"

"Me?" How did this turn on me?

"Yes! What mature person throws a drink on someone because they don't like what they had to say? You sound like an immature little bitch!"

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah dude, you hurt his feelings." Kenny tells me. "He doesn't think he deserved that."

"Trust me, he did."

"All the more reason the two of you need to sit down and talk. Maybe you can have someone mediate."

"I'm not interested."

"You did that to the right person." Cartman adds. "If you had thrown a drink on me, I would've kicked your ass."

I chuckle. "Whatever!"

"I don't want to keep talking about this either." Kenny tells me. "I'll just say, you should consider sitting down and talking with him again. Don't throw away a lifelong friendship over nothing." I hear what he's saying, but it's not worth it. Stan isn't worth it. We're two different people now. I'm doing something with my life and he's not. I don't think this friendship was meant to last. It is what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Kyle will get better, I promise!

Chapter 7

Kyle's POV

I'm chatting with Nichole on the phone again. I won't lie, I'm barely listening to a word she's saying. I keep replaying Cartman's words. Something about what he said really got to me. "I think we should consider moving." I blurt out.

Nichole chuckles. "That was random. Why do you want to move?"

"South Park isn't the same anymore. I think I need a change of scenery."

"What about working for your dad?"

She has a point, but I'm wondering if that job is worth staying here. "I can get a job anywhere."

"We'll talk more about this when I get back home. When are you coming to visit anyway?"

"I can try to form this weekend."

"Really?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, let me check on flights and I'll get back to you on that."

"Oh good! I would love to check out Bourbon Street before I leave!"

"You haven't been there yet?"

"Nope, I was hoping when you come out here so we can explore it together since we didn't make it here during our road trip."

I smile. "I like that idea. Anything to get me out of this town for a few days…" I start thinking about that conversation again.

"Baby, what's wrong? You seem down."

I let out a huge sigh. "I had it out with Cartman and Kenny. Well more so Cartman."

"Why do you keep arguing with your friends?"

"They're being complete dicks to me because of my fight with Stan."

"You guys need to move on from that!"

"I agree, but they keep bringing it up."

"This was supposed to be a time for you to reconnect with your old friends, especially Stan. I don't like that you're at odds with everyone."

"I don't want to be."

"Then you need to make it right."

"I will…when I come back from New Orleans."

"No, you can come next weekend! I want you to make peace with them before you come out here."

I can't believe this. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because they're all involved with my friends and I would love for them to be in the wedding. Plus I don't want you to come here with that on your brain. I want your focus to be on us."

"It won't be. We won't even mention South Park."

"Come on baby, please make peace with them?" She begs. "It would mean a lot to me." If she were in my face, she would give me the sad puppy dog eyes that would make me say yes. Somehow, she still has that effect on me even being miles away.

"You know I can't say no to you."

"Good. I expect a full report when we talk again!"

"Sure thing boss!" We talk a little while longer. I really don't want to make peace with the guys, but I said I would, so I guess I have to. I'll start with Kenny and Cartman. Stan, I truly believe is a dead issue.

Bebe's POV

I got a job! Thanks to Heidi, I'm working part time at Planet Fitness. I'm working at the front desk, but the cleaning lady called out sick so she asked me to clean the men's locker room since it's a slow morning. It's only my second day here, so I didn't have a choice, but to agree to do the job. "Thanks for cleaning up the men's locker room." Heidi tells me when I put the mop back.

"No problem!" I smile. "Thanks for giving me a job."

"Anything to help out a friend." She pats me on the back.

"I needed it. I had to get out of the house and get my mom off my back."

"You don't want to live with her forever, do you?" She asks.

"Of course not, but she's being really pushy about it." I decided to leave out the part about my mom wanting me to marry a rich man. That's always been her dream for me, but I've never told any of my friends that. Not even Wendy.

"That's parents for you. Don't worry, once you get your own place, you won't have to worry about her pestering you as much."

"You don't my mom…"

Just then the phone rings. "I'll get that in the back. You check in any customers that come in."

"Okay." She heads in the back. I try to find ways to keep myself looking busy. I feel like this is going to be a painfully long day.

"Oh hey, I didn't know you work here." I look up and see Kyle. The day just got better!

"Hi!" I smile. "I just started yesterday."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks…" I continue to smile at him.

"Um…okay." I think I just made things awkward between us. "I guess I'll go work out now. See you later."

"Bye…" I continue watching him.

"You like him, don't you?" I jump up and turn around and see Heidi smirking.

"What? Why do you ask that?"

"You're practically drooling over the guy."

I shake my head. "No I wasn't!"

"Oh my God, you're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" I know she's right about that. This is so embarrassing and unprofessional.

"Bebe, cut the crap! I picked up on your feelings for Kyle at the Open House."

"You did?"

She nods. "Yes, you couldn't get away from Wendy and me fast enough."

"I just wanted to say hi."

Heidi grins. "Uh huh! Well Kenny isn't here to interrupt so why don't you go talk to him?"

I'm shocked at that. "Now? But I'm working."

She nods. "Okay then. I'm your boss and I'm _**telling**_ you to go offer him one of these towels." She hands me a towel.

"Are you sure?" I ask feeling a little nervous.

"This is the only time I'm going to give you the opportunity to do this."

"Thanks Heidi! You're the best!" I hug her.

Kyle's POV

I just finished a five mile run on the treadmill and I've worked up quite a sweat. I feel like a beginner, I guess it's been a while since I've done this. "Need a towel?" I look and see Bebe with a towel in her hand.

"Thanks!" I take the towel from her and wipe my forehead and chest. I notice Bebe hasn't taken her eyes off me.

"So…how often to do you workout?" She asks.

"I'm trying to get back into the groove of working out every day. I started slacking during my last year of law school."

She seems surprised. "Really? But you're in such great shape." She stares me up and down.

"Thanks. I guess it's because I watch what I eat."

"You're amazing…" I hear her mumble.

"What?" Is this girl hitting on me?

"Nothing. So, umm…do you have plans this weekend?"

"Why?" I don't think I like where this is going.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to do go to dinner or something."

I shake my head. "I don't think Nichole would like that too much."

"Nichole? You mean Nichole Daniels? Why would she care?"

"She's…she's my girlfr…er…fiancée." Damn, I can't believe I almost called her my girlfriend. What the hell was I thinking?

Bebe's eyes widen. "Fiancée? You're getting married?"

"Yes…"

"Congratulations! When?"

I shrug. "We haven't set a date yet."

"I can't believe Nichole didn't tell us this!"

"Have you spoken to her?"

She shakes her head. "It's been a few years! But we're still friends, I would think she would share big news like that."

"She hasn't had a chance to get settled and catch up with friends."

"I see. So where is she?" She raises her eyebrow suspiciously.

"She's away on business."

"Interesting. Well why don't you ask her? Maybe we can have dinner as old friends. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that."

"We're not exactly old friends, now are we?"

"We kind of are, you just don't remember." She smiles and moves closer to me.

"Don't you have some work to do?" We turn and see Cartman approaching.

Bebe nods. "Sorry. Let me know Kyle."

"Yeah, sure." Bebe rushes off.

Cartman starts laughing. "Hypocrite!"

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Dude, you were totally flirting with her!"

"No I wasn't! She asked to go to dinner with her and I told her I have a fiancée."

"You almost called her your girlfriend!" Cartman smirks.

Shit! "You heard that? It was a slip."

"Kenny mentioned someone before about if the opportunity to have an affair presented itself…"

I shake my head. "No way dude! I didn't even agree to go to dinner with her."

"I bet you will."

"Even if I do, nothing will happen."

"Your fiancée is away and you'll be out with an attractive woman. Sure…nothing will happen." He walks away. He's wrong. I'm going to let Nichole know and I will go out to dinner with Bebe. I'll prove both Cartman and Kenny wrong. I'll show them that I can go out with a beautiful girl and not cheat on my fiancée.

Bebe's POV

After work, I head over to Wendy's house. I swear I hear the sound of her crying and I start pounding on the door. Wendy comes to the door in a bathrobe. "Bebe? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought I heard you crying!"

She comes outside and closes the door. "Nope."

"So why won't you let me in?"

"Stan is here."

I roll my eyes. Like I give a damn about him being here. "Well tell him to leave! I need to talk to you."

She shakes her head. "Stan needs me right now. We just broke up again." That explains the crying I heard.

"If you broke up, then why does he need you?"

She shrugs. "That's how our breakups are."

"Whatever." I open the door and walk in. "Stan?" I call out. "Stan? It's time for you to leave!"

"Bebe, stop it!" Wendy whispers. "Just go home!"

"Where is he?"

"I mean it, now isn't a good time."

"Stan?" I go in Wendy's room and see him lying on the bed in boxers covered in vomit. "Oh, that's gross!" I don't know what looks more disgusting, the vomit or his bony body. Stan quickly covers himself up.

"He's sick, so can you please go?" Wendy asks.

"Really Stan? Wendy dumped you so you had to make yourself sick? How pathetic are you?"

"It's not like that…" Stan struggles to get out.

"Have some dignity for once!"

"Leave him alone!" Wendy steps in. "I need to tend to him, so can we talk tomorrow?"

I look at Stan and the more I do, I realize he doesn't look well at all. "Is everything okay with him? I'm asking out of genuine concern."

She nods. "He'll be fine. Like I said, we'll talk to tomorrow."

"No, I have to get this out now!"

Wendy lets out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"I finally worked up the nerve to ask Kyle out to dinner."

"That's great! What did he say?"

"He's engaged to Nichole!" Wendy's jaw drops.

"You didn't know that?" Stan slowly sits up.

"You knew? You knew and didn't say anything?" I move closer to him. "You let me make a fool out of myself?" I could strangle that man.

Stan lies back down. "I didn't know you liked him. If I did, I would've told you."

"Whatever! Shut the hell up!" I look at Wendy. "I hope you've dumped this loser for good!"

"Bebe, stop. Look, I'm sorry about Kyle, but now that you know he's engaged, you can move on."

"He's only engaged, not married."

Wendy shakes her head. "Don't even think about it. Nichole is your friend."

"I'll make her understand one day. I'm sorry, but Kyle is mine and I'm going to make sure they don't say I do!"


	8. Chapter 8

As always, thanks for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 8

Kyle's POV

"She asked you to go to dinner? What did you say?" Nichole asks. We're talking on FaceTime and I told her about Bebe asking me to dinner. She doesn't seem too happy about it.

"I told her no and that you wouldn't like that."

Nichole frowns. "Well now you made me sound like a insecure little girl."

I shake my head. "That's not what I was trying to do. I was letting her know that I respect my relationship too much to go to dinner with her."

She smiles. "I appreciate that."

"Are you upset with her?"

She shakes her head and laughs. "No, she didn't know." She chuckles. "I guess it's my fault for not staying in touch with my girls!"

"I'm sure they understand."

"Yeah. You know this could be a good way to patch up your friendship with the guys." She smiles.

I roll my eyes. I should've known that was coming. "How?"

"Make it a group outing." Nichole suggests.

I immediately shake my head. "Oh no. The guys will never go for that!"

"You never know. I'm sure Wendy, Bebe, and Heidi can help put the pieces back together. You guys can be so stubborn." She laughs.

"I really don't want to do that."

"At least make up with Stan. He was always your best friend and you know how sensitive he is."

"He crossed the line!"

"You have to learn to be forgiving."

"I can forgive, but that doesn't mean we have to be friends."

Nichole lets out a deep sigh. "I'm going to leave this alone. I swear there's no getting through to you sometimes!"

"Thank you!" I'm glad that's over…I hope.

"I do think it's weird that she asked you to have dinner with her."

"Not really. She asked for a group outing, but that was after my fight with Stan."

Nichole narrows her eyes. "Just be careful."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, I just think you should."

"If that's the case, then that's another reason an outing is a bad idea."

"No, because the outing isn't about Bebe, it's about your friendship with Stan." I knew she wasn't letting that go that easily.

"He might not agree to it at this point."

"Stan cares about you. I'm sure he will." I shake my head. I'm going to agree to make an attempt to have this outing. Not because I want to make up with Stan, but I want to make Nichole happy. For whatever reason, this means a lot to her. I don't I need to be careful of Bebe. She's a harmless girl.

Bebe's POV

Another boring day at work. It's a little busier than it was yesterday, but it's still boring. This job really isn't for me. Just then, the phone rings. "Planet Fitness, this is Bebe. How may I help you?"

"Hi Bebe, it's Kyle. Kyle Broflovski."

I nearly drop the phone. I can't believe he's calling. "Kyle? I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I'm sorry to call you while you're at work, but I didn't have your number."

I don't care, as long as I can hear your sexy voice. "That's fine. So, what's up?"

"I thought about your offer for dinner. I would like to have dinner with you-"

"Oh that's great!" I interrupt him. If I weren't at work, I would be jumping for joy right now. "I was hoping you would say yes!"

"You didn't let me finish. Dinner with you and some friends. See if Stan and Wendy would like to come like you originally suggested."

Damnit, I forgot I made that stupid request, but I guess I have to go along with it. "Oh. Well Stan and Wendy broke up so I don't know if that will work."

"They did?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though."

"I see. Maybe you can ask Heidi and Cartman."

"Umm…I don't know about that. I'll see if Stan and Wendy can coexist for an evening." Nothing against Heidi, but I will need Wendy in this situation.

"Sounds good. Let them know it's for Saturday. You can pick the place."

"What's your number so that way we don't have to communicate through the work phone?" He gives me his number. "Thanks, I'll text you when I get a response."

"That will work. Later." He hangs up and I immediately call Wendy.

"Wendy!" I squeal when she answers.

"Bebe?" She whispers. "What's going on? I'm at work!"

"Kyle wants all of us to have dinner on Saturday!"

"Who's all of us?"

"Me, him, you…and Stan…" I hope she's not mad.

"Really Bebe? You know Stan and I broke up."

"Can't you just get together this one time? It's not like this is your first breakup."

"Why us?"

"I don't know. He asked for you two. Just tell Stan, you know he's not going to turn down an opportunity to be around you." She doesn't respond. "Pleeeease?" I beg her.

She lets out an annoyed grunt. "Fine! You owe me for this!"

"You'll be the maid of honor at my wedding! Bye!" I hang up. Now I have to get prepared for Saturday. This is going to be great!

Saturday night, we decided to meet at City Wok. I was in the mood for Chinese food. Stan, Wendy, and I arrived about 10 minutes ago. Kyle still hasn't arrived and I'm getting worried. "Do you think he stood me up?"

"Bebe, relax. I'm sure he'll be here." Stan tells me as he pats me on the shoulder.

"But what if-"

"What if what?" I look up and see Kyle has arrived. I'm so glad he showed up. I put on a sexy red dress and red pumps and I would've hated to waste a sexy outfit on a no show!

"Kyle! You made it!" I stand up and hug him. "I thought you stood me…I mean us up!"

"Sorry I'm late." He says as he sits down.

"He doesn't even offer an explanation. This is the type of guy you want?" Wendy whispers to me.

"With those muscles, he doesn't need one!" I whisper back.

"How's it going Stan?" Kyle asks him.

"Fine…" Stan replies looking down. He's been looking down ever since Kyle got here.

"I'm sorry about the drink in your face." That was nice of him to apologize.

"It's okay." He continues looking down.

"Oh good, so you guys are friends again?" I smile. I really hope so.

"We'll work on it." Kyle tells me.

"That's great!"

A few minutes later, our waiter comes over to us and gives each of us a cup of water. "Here are your waters. Are you ready to order?" I order first. While everyone else is distracted, I put something in Kyle's water. It's called Horny Sex Drive, they're sexual enhancement pills that I crushed before coming here so Kyle won't notice them. I mix it with my finger just before Kyle turns around.

"So Wendy, I hear you're a doctor. Congratulations on achieving your dream." He takes a sip of his water. I smile when I see this. Once those pills kick in, he won't be able to resist me.

Wendy smiles. "Thank you. I'm doing my residency right now."

"What's your specialization?"

"Obstetrics."

"That's great!"

"Wendy is really smart." Stan adds in finally looking up. "She'll do well no matter what career path she chooses."

"Look at him sucking up hoping you'll take him back." I whisper to Wendy.

"Stop it Bebe. He's being nice."

"Yeah, but it's pitiful." I take a sip of my water.

"So what about you Stan?" Kyle asks.

"What about me?"

"How much longer do you plan to work at that tattoo shop?"

Stan looks down again. "I love my job so I don't plan to leave."

"Is the pay decent? I mean, I can't imagine a tattoo shop paying that much." Why is he asking about Stan's job, when he should be thinking about making love to me?

"Yes, it pays the bills."

"Don't you still live with your parents?"

Stan glares at him. "Don't you?"

Kyle nods. "For now. Nichole and I are buying a house after we get married. Don't change the subject!"

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Wendy asks trying to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

I can feel myself starting to sweat and I have no idea why. "I agree. Kyle, I want to hear about your proposal!"

"You do?" He seems shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure it was very romantic!"

"I proposed to her at our law school graduation."

"At the end of it?" I ask.

"Nope, during. When her name was called, I walked on stage with her and proposed."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Wendy smiles and I elbow her.

"That seems a little self centered. I mean, people were there for a graduation."

Kyle shrugs. "No seemed to mind. Plus I let the Deans know I was going to do it and they approved it."

"I still would've waited. That's supposed to be a private moment. What if she said no?"

"I knew she wouldn't." I wish she did, then she wouldn't be my competition.

"I think it was romantic Kyle!" Wendy continues to smile, but then she looks at Stan and frowns. I think she wishes that could be her and Stan.

"Thanks. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Kyle walks off.

"Are you okay Bebe?" Stan asks.

Outside of being hot, I'm okay. "Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little annoyed."

"Plus you're sweating like crazy." Wendy adds.

I fan myself with my hand. "Yeah, I am a little hot. I'm going to go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face." I get up. That's partly true. I'm really going to meet Kyle when he comes out of the bathroom.

Kyle's POV

As soon as I come out of the bathroom, I see Bebe standing right outside the door. She startled me. "Bebe!"

"Kyle…" She moves closer to me and grabs the back of my head. I move back.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She pulls me closer to her, but I push her away.

"Bebe, I'm with Nichole." I remind her.

"She's miles away." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm not going to do this." I think about what Kenny said to me. There's no way in hell, I'm going to cheat on Nichole!

"Kyle, I love you!"

"Stop…" I push her away again.

"I mean it! I've wanted to tell you this for so long!" This time she tries to kiss me, but I duck and dodge her.

"Don't do this! It's not going to kiss you, I have a girlfriend, I mean fiancée."

"Why do you keep referring to her as your girlfriend?" She smirks.

"It was accident. Look, you're a beautiful woman and you can have any guy you want. I'm not that guy."

"Nichole isn't right for you, I am."

I raise my eyebrow. "I thought she was your friend?"

Bebe nods. "She is, and one day, I'll make her understand. Hell, we can introduce her to someone else. Stan is available." I notice she's slurring a bit.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're out of it."

"I'm fine. At least I will be once you kiss me." She pushes me up against the door and her presses her body up against mine. She begins to rub my penis with her knee and I can feel myself getting hard.

"No! I'm not doing this!" I tell her as I try to push her away.

"What's going on here?" We look over and see…

"Nichole?" My eyes widen as Bebe's jaw drops. Oh shit! I'm dead!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story!

Chapter 9

Bebe's POV

I can't believe she's here! Poor Kyle, he looks like he's ready to shit himself. "Surprise! Since you weren't able to visit, I thought I would surprise you!"

"I'm definitely surprised!" Kyle tells her.

She looks at me and smiles. "Hi Bebe!"

"Hi Nichole! Oh my God, I haven't seen you in years!" I hug her. "You look great!"

"Thanks." She looks back and forth at Kyle and me. So what's going on here?"

"I can explain-" Kyle begins to say before I cut him off.

"Kyle had something in his eye and I was trying to help him get it out." I fabricate. I can't let Kyle tell her what we were really up to. I mean I guess I should have so this situation can be over and done with.

"Really?" Nichole eyeballs us suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's all it was!"

"Come on baby, lets go sit down so you can catch up with Wendy." Kyle tries to rush Nichole off.

She shakes her head, "You go ahead. I want to catch up with Bebe first."

Kyle swallows nervously. "Now?"

"Yes, we'll be there in a minute." She kisses Kyle. He looks at us before slowly leaving.

Nichole walks up to up and stares me up and down, but doesn't say anything. "So how have you been?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Let's cut the crap! I know you're after my fiancé!" She snaps.

"Excuse me?" I try to play innocent.

"Do you really think I believe that you were "getting something out of his eye"? I didn't get my law degree by being stupid!"

I look away from her. "I don't know what you mean..."

"I know you've been trying to get Kyle to go out with you. He told you he was engaged and you still wanted to go out. I knew something was off. I walk in here and you're practically humping him like a dog in heat!"

"I'm sorry Nichole." I look down.

"You should be sorry!" She turns to leave.

"I'm sorry that you're so insecure about your relationship that you think I want your man!"

She turns around and glares at me. "I'm far from insecure. I know what I saw."

"So what if I was?" I get in her face and look down at her. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Then you're a two faced bitch!"

I shake my head. "I'm not, I'm really trying to do you a favor."

She raises her eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm trying to save you from getting hurt. Wouldn't you rather find out about Kyle and me now before you walk down the aisle?"

Nichole frowns. "There is no you and Kyle!"

"Not yet, but there will be. We belong together." I smile.

Nichole shakes her head in disgust. "You're completely delusional, you know that?"

"You'll see! Kyle will be my man! We're soul mates."

"Stay away from Kyle! This is one battle you don't want to pick with me!" She threatens me.

"May the best woman win!" I shrug.

"This isn't a contest! Kyle is with me and he's going to stay with me! It would be wise for you to move on."

"That's not going to happen." I try to leave, but she grabs my arm to stop me. I jerk my arm away. "Don't touch me!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to finish my double date!"

"No you're not! I'm here now so you're no longer needed. You would just be a fifth wheel and that would be weird." She starts to walk off. "Besides, you're looking a little flushed. You should go home and rest and think about what you've done." She leaves. I guess it's safe to say that Nichole and I are no longer friends. I was so close to losing my virginity! Kyle was turned on as I knew he would be thanks to the Horny Sex Drive pill. I thought it would have a better effect on him though. Something must have went wrong.

Kyle's POV

I've been back at the table with Stan and Wendy for almost 15 minutes and neither Nichole nor Bebe has come back. I'm getting worried. "I should go check on them." I announce.

Wendy stands up. "I'll go check. I'm worried Nichole might get hurt."

"Why would Nichole get hurt?" I ask raising my eyebrow. That was an odd thing to say. Bebe seems completely harmless and I know Nichole can handle herself if the worst case scenario happened.

"Bebe can be dangerous when it comes to you."

"How do you mean?"

Wendy starts fidgeting. She's clearly hiding something. "I'll explain after I check on the girls." She starts to walk away when Nichole comes over to the table.

"Nichole! You're okay." I get up and hug her.

"Of course I am!" She smiles.

"Where's Bebe?" Wendy asks.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went home." Nichole explains.

"I better check on her." Wendy starts to leave, but I stop her.

"Wait! What's going on? You said something about her being dangerous." If either one of us is in some kind of danger, I think we have the right to know.

"Umm…" I notice Wendy looks at Stan.

"You need to tell him Wendy." He tells her.

Wendy nods and looks at Nichole and me. "She tried to put something in your drink..."

My eyes widen. "You didn't say anything?"

She shakes her head. "No, she ended up grabbing the wrong cup and she drank it. I don't know what she put in it, but whatever it was, it caused her sweat profusely."

That explains it. "She seemed a little off."

"That bitch!" Nichole looks at me. "Let's get out of here!"

I nod. "I agree. Let me get my food." I grab my food from the table.

Wendy looks at Stan. "We should go as well." Stan nods and pack up their food. Wendy hugs Nichole. "It's great seeing you again! Let's get together soon."

Nichole smiles and nods. "We will, as long as Bebe isn't there."

"She won't. I wouldn't do that you."

"Thank you." Nichole turns to Stan. "I apologize for interrupting the evening." She hugs him.

"You didn't. We'll do this again, if Kyle wants to." He looks at me. Oh sure, put it on me.

"If YOU want to. You're the one who got dumped."

"Kyle!" Nichole glares at me. I shrug.

"Let's not go there." Wendy adds. We say our last goodbyes and go our separate ways.

Later that evening, Nichole and I are at my house. We're sitting on my bed and she has her head in my lap. I'm stroking her hair. "I'm really sorry about what happened." I feel really bad about what she walked in on. I didn't do anything, but I shouldn't have let myself get in such a compromising position.

"Honey, you don't have to keep apologizing! I don't blame you." She tells me.

"You don't?"

She shakes her head. "No!" She starts laughing. "You men can be so naïve when it comes to a woman hitting on you."

"I didn't think she was."

"I wouldn't have thought that either if you didn't mention her asking you to dinner twice. Especially knowing that you don't remember her from high school."

"Did she like me in high school?" I ask.

Nichole shrugs. "If she did, I didn't know about it."

"Weren't you friends?"

"Yes we were. Bebe was always shy when it came to boys so she never told any of us about any crushes she had...if she had any. She's definitely not that shy girl anymore."

"I see. I wonder where this came from. I haven't been around her."

"I don't know or care. I had to put her on notice that she better leave you alone!"

I laugh. "You can be such a firecracker sometimes!"

"Only when I need to be."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're only here for another day so we have some lost time to make up for."

She sits up and smiles at me. "I like the way you think Broflovski!"

I stand up and take off my shirt. "God, how I missed you baby. I missed all of-" Before I could finish she had stood on her tip toes and silenced me by pressing her opened lips against mine, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

My hands slid down the smooth flesh of her back and were resting on her grinding hips, gripping them as they gyrated and giggled.

I opened her blouse slowly, twisting each button with my thumb and third finger, running my finger along her breastbone. When her shirt finally fell open, I studied her, then caressed her breasts. Was I turning her on? I licked her nipples, and then moved my lips slowly down her stomach, and Nichole couldn't have cared less if I was. I picked her up and lied her down on the bed. I removed her underwear, and kissed her just above her pubic bone, I slipped two fingers inside her. Nichole moved into my hands until I stopped suddenly, removing my fingers as if I'd thought better of the whole thing.

I put my head between her legs, nuzzling at first. I kiss her inner thighs with my lips, then my tongue makes its way inside of her. She cries out in astonishment so I know I touched in that right place.

The length of her small body is the simple answer to what I am missing. It's an odd sensation to have something in your arms and to still be yearning for it and you lie there and feel the yearning subside slowly as the actual woman rises along your neck, chest, and legs. We are drifting against each other now. Sex is the raft, but sleep is the ocean and the waves are coming up.… I run my hands along her bare back and down across her ribs and feel the two dimples in her hip. Nichole sits up and places her warm legs on each side of me, her breasts falling forward in the motion, and as she lifts herself ever so slightly in a way that is the exact synonym for losing my breath, we see something.

She reached between the hot sweaty sandwich of our stomachs, groping for the snap on my jeans, and popped it open.

"Baby, you have to come out of the clothes." She whispered into my ear and ran her hand down my boxers at the same time. I pushed myself up and she grabbed the open waist of my jeans along with waist of my boxers and in one downward swoop, they were at my ankles.

She now has her thighs pressed against my shoulders and her stomach was violently gyrating against my chest as my mouth and tongue worked feverishly. Oh God, I'm going to explode!

Before she got me to load blowing level, I reluctantly withdrew from the eye rolling cocoon and walked around to position myself to mount her.

Her small legs and thighs beckoned me with urgency as she lay flat on her back with her eyes closed. I lowered myself between her legs and slid slowly and deeply into her as I kissed her full and deep on her lips. The thrusts were rapid and punishing. Her gyrating grinding hips immediately went into a rapid almost violent rhythm. "Oh Daddy!" She cries out.

I uncontrollably responded with each of her up thrusts with a down thrust forceful enough to drive her deep into the bed causing the frame to creak loudly in protest. The feel of her nails digging deep into my back only heightened my passion further. She hurts so good!

She locked her legs around my waist and locked her mouth with mine kissing me hard and long between outbursts of passion. The bed was moving over the floor from the passionate thrusts. After fifteen minutes of missionary, I withdrew from her.

"God, that was the best ever!" I tell her as she lies back down on the bed. I look down at her, but only, it's not Nichole, it's Bebe!

"What's wrong? You said you don't love me, so why are you fantasizing about making love to me?"

I quickly jump out of my bed and look away. "Oh God!"

"Honey, what's wrong?" I turn around and it's Nichole. "Are you okay? I know I probably wore you out, but you don't usually react that way."

"I'll be fine…" I whisper. What the hell was that? Why am I thinking about Bebe when I'm with the love of my life?


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! For the one who asked, Kyle is 5'10, Bebe is 5'8, and Nichole is 5'1. I try not to include the heights because when I do, you guys complain, lol.

Chapter 10

Bebe's POV

"Thanks for the advice, Officer." I smile at Kenny as I escort him to the door.

"You're welcome and call me Kenny, it's not like you don't know me."

"Sorry, it's just a respect thing." I open the door and Wendy is there.

"Please drop this."

"I'll think about it."

"Hi Wendy." Kenny greets her before leaving. Wendy comes inside and I close the door.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"I'm thinking about pressing charges against Nichole." I explain to her as we head up to my room.

Wendy's jaw drops. "Are you serious? Why?"

"She assaulted me last night!"

"She did?"

"See?" I roll up my sleeve and show her my arm. "She grabbed my arm and left a mark."

Wendy examines my arm. "There's barely a mark there."

I point at a blue mark. "But there's still a mark! I had Kenny take pictures, but he thinks I should let it go."

"I agree with him."

I shake my head. "I don't! I'm going to show this to Kyle so he can see how violent she is! Don't let her small size fool you!"

Wendy rolls her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. Besides, you tried to drug Kyle so I don't think he will listen to anything you have to say."

Oh no, she's onto me. "I didn't try to drug him!" I lie.

"I saw you Bebe. You put something in his drink, but you drank it instead."

"I don't know what you mean." So that's why he wasn't turned on by my advances. It also explains why I was so hot last night.

"I guess that's why you were sweating."

I let out a frustrated sigh. I guess there's no point in denying it to my best friends. "Fine! I put this in his drink." I hold up the bottle of pills I used.

"Horny Sex Drive?" She looks at the bottle confused.

"I wanted to get him in the mood so he would have sex with me."

Wendy smacks her forehead. "Oh Bebe…"

"It could've happened if that bitch didn't show up!"

"Or if you didn't drink from the wrong cup." Wendy laughs. This isn't a laughing matter! "Is that really how you want to lose your virginity?"

I shrug. "I don't care how it happens, as long as I lose it to Kyle."

"That would be considered rape!"

"No it wouldn't. He would be completely conscious and lucid. The sex would be consensual." At least I hope it would be.

"He's not interested. Give it up."

I glare at her. "Oh he's interested, he just doesn't know it yet."

"I don't think he's going to come anywhere near you after last night."

I smile. "I'm sure he'll still come to the gym. I'll get to him eventually." I just need another chance to get him alone so I can work my magic.

"If you press charges against Nichole, he'll hate you."

I think about it and realize she may be onto something. "You're right. I have to play nice so he can see me as the better woman. I'll let Kenny know I've changed my mind." Wendy nods in agreement.

Kyle's POV

I had trouble sleeping last night. I still can't believe I was fantasizing about Bebe with I was making love to Nichole. In a way, I feel like I cheated on her. It's the middle of the day and I can't get Bebe off my mind because of this. Maybe if I finally get some sleep, I'll forget about it and her. As soon as I close my eyes, there's a knock on the door. "Come in Ike!" What could possibly want?

I hear the door open. "It's not Ike, it's Kenny."

I turn over and look at him. "Oh hey dude." I get up and put my jeans on.

"You got laid last night, didn't you?" Kenny smirks.

I raise my eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"It smells like sex in here!"

"Dude!" Leave it to Kenny to say something like that.

Kenny puts his hands up. "It's okay, you're an adult!" He puts his hands down and smiles. "Was it with Bebe or Nichole?"

I immediately frown. "Dude, what kind of question is that?"

"One that you're not answering." Kenny smirks.

"Of course it was with Nichole!"

"Then why are you so red?"

I look in the mirror and sure enough, my face is red. "Because I can't believe you would ask me something like that."

"Hey man, if I didn't know any better, I would think you're attracted to Bebe."

"You're wrong dude." Oh God, I'm even redder!

"Yet, you're still blushing!" Kenny continues smirking.

"What can I do for you?" I know he didn't come here to discuss my sex life.

"I came by to let you know that your side chick is thinking about pressing charges against your fiancée."

"Bebe isn't my side chick and why?"

"She said Nichole attacked her. She has a small bruise on her arm to prove it." He shows me a picture on his phone. It doesn't look like much, so even if Nichole really did that, it's not worth pressing charges.

"She probably bruised herself! Nichole didn't touch her!"

"Were you there during their confrontation?"

"No, I went back to the table."

"So it's basically Bebe's word against Nichole's. According to Bebe, Nichole allegedly punched her in the arm."

"I know Nichole and she wouldn't harm anyone."

"Not even the woman trying to steal her fiancé?"

I shake my head. "No, she has too much to lose to start a fight!"

"I don't know dude. I'm sure you've heard the saying, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"."

"Nichole isn't a scorned woman! We're still together."

"For now." Kenny smiles. "I bet when you were screwing Nichole, you were thinking about Bebe the whole time, weren't you?"

"Not the whole time!" I blurt out. Shit! Why the hell did I tell him that. Kenny now has a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Ah-HA! I knew it!"

"It's only because she was on my mind because of what happened at the restaurant."

"What happened?"

I sit down on the bed and sigh. "She told me she loved me and she kissed me."

"That's it?" Kenny asks raising his eyebrow.

I cover my eyes. "She was pressed up against me and was massaging my dick with her knee." I uncover my eyes and look up at him. "I can't lie, it turned me on! Nichole has never initiated that kind of aggression with me."

"Keep going…" I feel like he's enjoying this a little too much.

"I was still hot and bothered when Nichole and I came back here and I couldn't wait to fuck the shit out of her!" I lie back on my bed. "I swear, it was the best sex ever!"

"Meanwhile, you imagined she was Bebe..."

"I feel horrible about that. Nichole can never find out!" I sit up and give Kenny a warning look.

He pretends to zip his lip. "Your secret is safe with me. You know that."

"Thanks dude. Nichole is going to be my wife, I can't fantasize about another woman. I just can't! It's wrong!"

"Can I give you some advice?"

I glare at him. "If I say no, will you give it to me anyway?"

Kenny nods and sits down next to me. "You know I will. I don't think you should get married, it's obvious you have some unresolved feelings."

"No I don't!"

"If you're thinking about Bebe while fucking Nichole, you clearly do."

"I don't even know Bebe, she's practically a stranger."

"That doesn't mean you're not attracted to her. Again, you were thinking about her while fucking Nichole."

I cover my ears. "Please stop saying that, I feel guilty enough!"

Kenny starts laughing and pats me on the back. "Dude, it's not the end of the world. Bebe is a beautiful girl."

"But I have a fiancée…"

"That just means you're not ready for marriage. Sort out your feelings first and make sure Nichole is the one you really want to be with."

"I don't want to hurt Nichole."

"Do you want to hurt her now or later after you two are married and you realized you married the wrong woman?"

"She's not the wrong woman."

"Can you confidentially say that? I mean be honest with yourself." Damnit Kenny! Why is he trying to make me doubt my relationship with Nichole? I swear were just fine until we came back to South Park. Maybe we need to revisit the discussion about moving to another state.

Nichole's POV

I head downstairs with my suitcase. I need to have a chat with my dad before I leave. I find him in the kitchen drinking coffee. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl, are you ready to head back to New Orleans?" He asks.

"I guess..." I look down.

"Is something wrong?"

I look at him. "When I'm finished this case, can my next one be local? Preferably in South Park?"

"I can't guarantee that. Is something wrong?"

I sigh. I can't tell him about Bebe going after Kyle. "I mean, Kyle and I really want to set our wedding date so we can start planning. It's hard to do if I'm always away." That part is true. But I need to focus on that sooner than later.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your career. Corporate law is no joke."

"You and Mom didn't sacrifice getting married."

He nods. "You're right. We were around your age when we got married, but your mom wanted a child and I had to focus on my career first. That's why we didn't have you until we were in our early 40's."

I shake my head. "I'm not talking about having children. We're not ready for that. We just want to get married!"

"Then go get married. Courthouse weddings don't require much planning." Daddy shrugs.

"We told our moms we would have a ceremony for all our family and friends."

"Maybe you should put off your plans for a year or two so you can focus on work. I need you to get acclimated so I can retire."

"I can do both." I say confidently.

"I need 100 percent focus on the job right now!"

"Come on daddy, don't be like that."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be right now." He hugs me. "You're only 26, what's the rush to get married now anyway?"

"Because we love each other and we want to make it official."

"Well if you want a big wedding, your best bet is to put it on hold for a few years. If you're in a hurry, go to the courthouse."

"Fine daddy..." I sigh feeling defeated.

"That's my girl!" He kisses me on the forehead. "Let's get going so you can catch your flight." The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to New Orleans is call Kyle and tell him we need to set a wedding date. If I have to, I'll let him plan the whole thing. I just need for us to get married as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 11

Kyle's POV

That evening, once Nichole is back in New Orleans, we FaceTime each other. "I'm glad you made it back safely to New Orleans."

"Thanks honey." She says and she looks really sad.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I miss you..." She pokes out her bottom lip.

"I miss you too!"

"Let set a wedding date!" She immediately perks up.

"Now?"

She smiles and nods. "Yes! I'm ready to start planning!"

"How can we plan if you're there and I'm here?"

"Pick a date and we can take it from there."

"I'll let you pick."

"How about sometime in October?"

"Of next year?" I ask.

"No silly, of this year!"

"That only gives us a few months to plan."

"All we need is a venue and the rest will work itself out."

"Where is this coming from? You said you wanted to wait until you were back home so we can plan together."

She shrugs. "I changed my mind, I guess. I can't wait to be your wife!"

"Is this about Bebe?"

"No and please don't mention that slut's name!" Based on how angry she got when saying that, I KNOW this is about Bebe.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

"As long as I'm marrying the man of my dreams, I'll have the wedding of my dreams!" She smiles. "Now, can you find a venue?"

I nod. "I can do that."

"Thanks baby, you're the best!" She blows a kiss at me.

"Anything for you, my love!"

"Great, I'm going to get some sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow. I'll call you when I can. I love you!"

"I love you too baby!" We hang up. I wasn't expecting that at all. She wants to get married in October? I don't know if I'm ready. No, I am ready! I proposed to her, that means I'm ready to get married! Damn Kenny for making me second guess my decision! I was doing just fine before he put the ideas about Bebe in my head! Now I know for a fact that I have to stay away from her.

Bebe's POV

I'm so excited! I just got the job offer of a lifetime! I'm starting tomorrow doing the paperwork and orientation. It's full time and nearly three times the salary I'm making at Planet Fitness. Plus the job has excellent benefits. Benefits that no other job could offer me!

Now, that I'm at Planet Fitness, it's time for me to break the news to Cartman and Heidi. I find Cartman in the back office. "Hey Cartman?"

He looks up from what he's doing. "What is it Bebe?"

I sit down. "I hate to do this to you, but I'm quitting."

He seems taken aback. "Already?"

I nod. "Yeah, I got a full time job. I need that if I ever want to move out of my parent's house." That's not the only thing I have planned.

He nods in agreement. "I'm sorry to see you go. When's your last day?"

"Tomorrow." I wince. I figured since I usually work nights or early mornings, that I could work both jobs tomorrow.

"Did you tell Heidi?"

I shake my head. "Not yet. I'll tell her when she comes in."

"So where are you going? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's a secretary job." I hope that's enough detail for him.

"I guess you don't want to name the company?"

I shake my head. "I'd rather not. Besides, you'll find out soon enough."

"Fair enough. Well you know you're always welcome to come back."

"Thanks Cartman, I really appreciate it!" I give him a hug. I won't be needing this job back, but it's nice to know that I could get it. Besides, if all goes well, I won't another job ever again!

Kyle's POV

I'm finally going back to work on Monday! My dad's associate has finally retired. Dad said he even hired a new paralegal for me. Since I'll be working full time, I won't be able to go to gym in the evenings anymore. That's probably a good thing so I won't have to worry about running into Bebe. I'm going to start going to the gym in the morning before work. I'm getting a head start of getting use to my new workout schedule, so I went to the gym at 5am.

After working out for about an hour, I head towards the locker room. "Hi Kyle. I'm surprised to see you here so early." Heidi greets me as she's coming out of the women's locker room.

"I'm starting my job on Monday so I'm trying to get use to working out in the early hours." I explain to her.

She smiles and pats me on my sweaty back. "That's nice. Congratulations!"

I shrug. "It's no big deal. The job was promised to me, I was just waiting for my dad's associate to retire."

"That's still great. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks! I'm glad I'm finally going to work. I've had too much time on my hands."

"I understand that."

I can feel the sweat on my body dripping. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go hit the showers." I excuse myself.

It feels so good hitting the showers, I swear it's giving me a second wind. I hear the sound of the shower curtain open. "Someone's in here!" I tell them. I mean, can't they hear the shower running? I feel something touch my back and I quickly turn around. "Bebe?" Bebe is the shower with nothing, but a towel wrapped around her.

She stares me up and down, focusing on my dick. "God, you're even hotter without clothes!"

I cover myself up. "Get the hell out of here!"

She smiles and licks her lips. "No need to cover up, you have a really…package!"

"I said get out of here!"

"You really want me to leave?" She moves closer to me.

"Yes!"

"Not until you kiss me! I think you owe me."

"Owe you for what?"

"That's for me not pressing charges against your girlfriend for assaulting me. That deserves a kiss!"

"I'm not going to kiss you!" I say pushing her back.

She drops her towel on the floor. "Do you like what you see?"

I turn my head away. "Please cover up."

"You know you want to look." Bebe tries to turn my head, so I close my eyes.

"I'm not doing this!" I can't help, but take a quick peek. She starts shaking her hips.

"This is what the body of a goddess looks like. It's not flat like the one you're engaged to."

"Excuse me." I walk past her to grab a towel. She reaches around me and grabs my dick and gives it a good squeeze. I let out a small yelp.

"You like that, don't you baby?"

I try to push her hand away, but she has a tight grip. "You're an employee here. You know I can have you fired for sexual harassment!"

Bebe shrugs. "It doesn't matter, today is my last day." She squeezes me again. "I'm still waiting for that kiss!"

"You're not going to get it!"

"I can make you change your mind." She gets down on her knees, still holding onto my dick.

"Get up!" I order her.

"I want to make you feel good first."

"I don't need you to make me feel good!"

"Shh!" She lowered her mouth to my shaft, she started to bob her mouth around my length, hollowing her cheeks, and sucking harder. God, why is this turning me on? This is so wrong!

"Bebe…" I moan. "I have…a…fiancée." I say in between moans. I start moaning louder than ever, my hips bucking against her. "I'm going to cum…" I groan, pulling on Bebe's hair. Just then, I shoot my load into her mouth and down her throat. She pulls off of me and stands up, pulling me closer to her and grabbing my dick again.

"Just put it inside me…" She whispers in my eat.

"I-I-I c-can't…" I stutter. Damnit, why is she doing this?

"Come on baby, you know you can't resist me" She starts rubbing my dick on her lips. I wish she would stop. I'm not going to do this to Nichole! I push Bebe away.

"I mean it! NO!" I yell.

She starts laughing. "You don't mean it. I can look into your eyes and see that you want this as much as I do."

"Bebe, I'm a man and you're a hot woman! Yes, I'm all the way turned on right now, but this isn't fair Nichole or you."

"Get rid of Nichole and you won't have to worry about being fair to her."

"I'm not going to do that."

"You'll change your mind."

"No I won't! I want you to stay the hell away from me!"

"No can do! We're going to be closer than ever in the very near future!" She pulls me into a kiss, and I push her away. "Later baby!" She smacks me on the ass before wrapping her towel around her and leaving. Oh God! Why is this happening? She's getting worse. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Nichole about this…


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, just wow! Accusing me of plagiarism? Fuck you asshole! If you don't like it and you think my stories are trash, then why are you wasting your time reading and commenting on them? You're the one that needs a life! I'm not going to stop writing this story because you said so! Like I said, if you don't like it, then don't read. To the rest of you, thank you for the kind words!

Chapter 12

Bebe's POV

"You did what?" Wendy's jaw drops. I'm at her house drinking wine and telling her about what went down (no pun intended) between Kyle and me.

"You heard me." I smile.

"How did you even know what to do? You've never done that before."

I shrug. "I've practiced with my dildo. I knew this day would come so I had to be prepared. He even came in my mouth. He tastes so good! It was like candy!"

"I don't want to hear this!" She covers her ears. "He allowed you to do it? I mean, he just stood there and let it happen?"

I smile and nod. "Of course. Did you think he would stop me?"

Wendy frowns. "I can't believe this. Poor Nicole."

"Poor Nichole? This wouldn't have happened to her if she wasn't with my man!"

"He's not your man!"

"He will be once he dumps that trash!"

She sighs. "Bebe, I've always been there for you. I even supported your crush on Kyle! But I can't condone this behavior! I won't!"

I raise my eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to hear anymore about this! What you're doing to Kyle and Nichole is wrong!"

I'm completely taken aback. "What am I doing to them?"

"Well you sexually assaulted Kyle multiple times and you caused him to cheat on his fiancée! Did you forget that Nichole is your friend?"

"She _WAS_ my friend until she attacked me at City Wok!"

Wendy shakes her head. "She didn't attack you! She just wanted you to leave her fiancé alone!"

"I'm the one who should be marrying him! What's so great about Nichole Daniels anyway?" Seriously, I mean, she's not even that cute. She's definitely not good enough for my Kyle!

"Well for one thing, she's not a man stealer!"

I laugh sarcastically. "Very funny!"

"She's a very nice girl! Again, you were friends with her so you know this."

"Maybe someday after Kyle and I are happily married and she finds another man, we can be friends again." I genuinely mean that. I really don't have an issue with Nichole personally, I just have an issue with her being Kyle's fiancée.

"I wouldn't count on it."

"All I have to do is find her a new man and she'll be fine. I mean there's always Stan, he's available now."

"No he isn't!" Wendy snaps.

"You two are back together?"

"No..."

I smile. "Then yes available."

"Stan is off limits!" She's awfully testy about this.

"Wendy, you clearly don't want the man. Let him go with what little dignity he has left."

She looks away from me. "It's not that…"

"Is the dick that great that you can't let him go for good?"

She looks at me and frowns. "I'd rather not talk about it!"

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend and you never share any of your sex stories with me!"

"Because it's private!"

"Pretty soon Kyle and I will do the deed. What if I need some pointers?"

"I'm not the right person to ask." She looks away again.

"Why not? You and Stan have been fucking for years!"

"No we haven't." She downs her glass of wine.

"Really? Okay, months then?"

She lets out a frustrated sigh. "Bebe, Stan and I have never had sex…"

I don't believe that. "What? You guys have been together forever! I walked in on him practically naked in your bed a few weeks ago. What do you mean you've never had sex?"

"I shouldn't say anything." She goes into the kitchen for another glass of wine. I follow behind her.

"Oh no! You can't give me popcorn and say no butter. Now spill it! Why aren't you two having sex?"

She sighs again. "Do you remember when we were kids and Stan couldn't talk to me or kiss me without throwing up?"

I nod. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well that problem still exists. Except now it happens whenever we try to have sex."

Just hearing her say that, makes me sick to my stomach. "Oh that's gross! Well that explains why he was covered in vomit when I came to your house last time."

Wendy nods. "Yes! I love him, but that's putting a real strain on our relationship. I mean we've tried everything. We tried with him on a full stomach, an empty stomach, sober, drunk. It doesn't matter, if we even get close enough, he throws up. He'll throw up and then he starts apologizing and crying."

I want to laugh because this is so pathetic, but I feel for my best friend for having to deal with this. "Why doesn't he see a doctor or something?"

"He's too embarrassed to."

"I guess I can understand that. Why do you keep going back to the guy?"

"Like I said, I love him. He's a really great guy and truly my best friend."

"Hey!" I resent that as I'm the one that's truly her best friend!

"You know what I mean. He has that one flaw, but sometimes, it's really hard to get past that. Especially when you keep getting thrown up on!"

"I still think I can solve both of our problems by setting him up with Nichole." I suggest. "They would make a cute couple."

"Oh my God, you just don't get it, do you?" Wendy yells out teary eyed.

"Why are you getting so upset? I think Stan and Nichole deserve each other! They're both with the wrong people!"

Wendy's face turns red. "Okay, I want you to leave! I've had enough. Whatever you have planned for Kyle, I don't want to know about it! As far as Stan goes, leave him alone! Don't you dare try to set him up with Nichole or any other woman!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Yeah, yourself! Bye Bebe!" She pushes me towards the front door. She's mad for now, but she'll get over it. She never stays mad at me for long.

Kyle's POV

I decided to pay Kenny a visit again. He's the only person I can talk to about the Bebe crisis I'm going through. "Hey dude. What's up?" He asks when he answers the door.

"I wanted to catch you before you go to work."

"I'm off tonight. Come on in." I follow him inside and we sit down at the kitchen table. He offers me a beer which I decline. "So what's on your mind? Still fantasizing about Bebe?" He starts laughing.

"It's not funny..."

He clears his throat and composes himself. "Sorry. What's going on?"

"Something _DID_ happen between Bebe and me."

"I'm not surprised!" Kenny smirks.

"Kenny this is serious! Bebe gave me a BJ!"

Kenny's eyes widen. "How did you get yourself in that position?"

"I was at the gym taking a shower. She came into the shower and dropped her towel. She kept trying to kiss me saying I owe her for not pressing charges against Nichole. I tried to leave and she grabbed my dick, got her knees and blew me. I tried to stop her, but it felt good. Really good…"

"Wow, this chick is really into you!"

I shake my head in disgust. "I don't get it, why me? She can have any guy she wants, but she wants me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm keeping my distance from that crazy broad! I feel guilty though." I look down.

"Why? You got a blowie without asking for it! You should be happy."

I glare at Kenny. "I mean, technically it's cheating."

He shrugs. "It is, but whatever. Who cares, you're not married yet."

I look down again. "If Nichole finds out, we probably won't get married at all. She already asked if we can get married in October because of Bebe. She won't admit it, but I know that's the reason. If she finds out I had another encounter with Bebe, she might call the whole thing off."

"There's a simple solution…don't tell her!"

Leave it to Kenny to give "excellent" advice. "Dude, what if she finds out anyway?"

"How?"

"Bebe could tell her!"

Kenny laughs. "Like she would really believe Bebe! I'm telling you dude, don't tell her! In the meantime, keep your distance from Bebe. It's clear you can't resist her advances!"

I nod in agreement. "Trust me, I have no intentions of going anywhere near her. I'm thinking about filing a restraining order."

"How would you explain that to Nichole?"

"Shit, you're right. It would become public record. Fuck!" I'm started to get frustrated.

"If you don't want Nichole to find out, your best bet is to let it go and stay far away from Bebe!"

"I hate that those are my only options. I mean, she sexually assaulted me! She deserves to be punished!"

Kenny shrugs. "It's up to you. If you want to pursue charges, I can help you with that. Just be warned that she can turn this around on you."

I'm lawyer, he should know that I know what I could be up against. "I'm aware of that." I let out a sigh. "I'll let it go."

"You should probably cancel your gym membership since she works there."

"She said yesterday was her last day."

"Well at least there's that. But that doesn't stop her from going to the gym." He has a point.

"I'll just go to Denver to the gym. Cartman and Heidi will have to understand."

"Yeah they will." Kenny nods in agreement.

Monday morning comes around, and I'm starting my first day of work. Dad is showing me around. I don't know why, it's not like I've never been in this office before. "Here's your office. Your paralegal should be here any minute." He informs me. "She's great, I think you two will work well together.

"I wish you would've let me hire my own." I tell him. Or he could've at least let me sit in on the interviews.

"You're going to be busy, I didn't want you to be overwhelmed." Dad sticks his head out the door. "Oh, here she is now. Ms. Stevens, come in and meet my son Kyle." Stevens? It can't be…

In walks Bebe with a huge grin on her face. "Hi Kyle!" My jaw drops.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 13

Kyle's POV

I'm still in shock that he hired Bebe of all fucking people! "Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask him. He nods and excuses us. We head to his office and he shuts the door.

"What is it Kyle?" He asks me.

"This isn't going to work out."

"What isn't?"

"Bebe being my paralegal. She has to go."

Dad looks at me in shock. "I can't just fire her for no reason."

"I can't work with her!" I protest.

"Why not? I didn't even know you knew each other."

"We kind of do, and us working together is a bad idea. I mean a really bad idea"

"Why?"

"It's personal." I turn away from him.

"Kyle, I'm your father. You can tell me anything."

I shake my head. "I need to keep this to myself."

"Well like I said, I can't just fire her for no reason. That will open us up for a lawsuit."

I turn towards him. "I don't want her as my paralegal! I prefer to hire my own!"

He nods. "Okay, I'll find something else for Bebe to do. You need to post a job advertisement online."

"That's not a problem."

"I'll get Bebe and you get on the job posting."

"Thanks dad." Dad calls Bebe into his office and I head back to mine and close the door. I grab my phone and text Kenny.

 _This crazy bitch has lost it! She had my dad give her a job as my paralegal._

 _Are you serious?_

 _I wish I weren't._

 _Damn dude, you're fucked!_

 _No I'm not! I'm getting her out of here…at least out of my hair anyway!_

 _Be careful, she can get you in a lot trouble._

Before I can answer him back, there's a knock on my door. "Come in." I call out. The door opens and in comes a tearful Bebe. I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Why don't you want me working for you?"

I frown. "You know damn well why!"

"Because of our feelings for each other?"

I shake my head. "I don't have feelings for you other than disgust!"

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have let me suck your dick!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you!"

"Your dad told me I'm being laid off! The only plus side is I get a nice severance package."

"You're lucky you got that."

"I needed this job. I've never had a real job before so this would've looked good on my resume! How could you do this to me?" She starts to cry. I can see right through those crocodile tears.

"Then go apply at another law firm! We both know why you applied here anyway so save the sob story and go get your belongings and leave!"

She grabs a pen off my desk and throws it at me. "I'm going to get you back for this Kyle Broflovski! You're not going to use me and throw me out like yesterday's garbage!"

"Use you? How the hell did I use you?"

"You made me think you really cared about me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! We went on a date!"

I shake my head. "That wasn't a date! It was us getting together with old friends!"

"You almost kissed me!"

"No, you tried to kiss me!"

"We would have if Nichole didn't show up."

"Just go already! I'm not going to sit here and argue with you and your delusions."

"What about our shower session? How hot was that?"

"That was all you!"

"You wanted it so I gave it to you."

"Go!" I point at the door.

"I'm not leaving! Not until I say what I have to say!"

She's said enough, and I'm done listening. I pick up the phone. "Dad, can you please send security to my office?"

Bebe snarls at me. "Really Kyle?"

"Yes really! I want you out of here and I don't want to see you again!" Just as I say that, our security guard shows up. He grabs Bebe's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She jerk her arm away." I'm going!" She glares at me. "This is far from over!"

"Whatever! Get out!" The security guard escorts her out and I can hear her yelling all kind of obscenities the whole way out.

Nichole's POV

After a long day, I finally got around to FaceTiming Kyle. God, how I missed him. "Hi honey!" I greet him when he answers.

"Hey baby, are you okay? You look tired."

Those aren't the words I was expecting to hear. "Gee thanks! I mean, I did have a long day at work. Anyway, how was your first day?"

He sighs. "Eventful!"

"What happened?"

"My dad hired Bebe as my paralegal.

"WHAT?" Hearing that makes me want to throw up.

Kyle chuckles. "No worries, I told my dad I can't work with her so he laid her off. He gave her a severance package."

"Good. I mean I hate to see anyone out of a job, but that situation was a train wreck waiting to happen."

He nods. "I agree. Once she was gone, the day was better."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"How was your day?"

"It was okay. I finally finished the case!"

"Great! So does that mean you're coming home?"

"Not yet…" I tell him sadly.

"What? Why not?" I can see the disappointment in his face.

"I have to deal with another case, this time in New York. I'm leaving on Wednesday."

"You've got to fucking kidding me!"

"I wish I weren't. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. So how long will you be gone this time?"

"Probably a month."

"A MONTH? What the hell?" I knew he would be pissed when he heard that.

"I know. I don't like it either. I mean, we have a wedding to plan. October will be here before you know it!"

"You still want an October wedding?"

I smile and nod. "Yes! How does October 6th sound?"

"Wow…umm yeah that's fine."

"Are you sure?" I hope he isn't having doubts.

"Yes, it's just with you being gone for a month, that takes us into August when you get back home which leaves us with two months to plan."

"You can get started, can't you?"

Kyle starts laughing. "I don't know shit about planning a wedding!"

"Ask your mom or my mom. Well never mind, not my mom. Your mom will help I'm sure. As soon as I pick a maid of honor, she can help too."

"Please tell me you're not going to ask Wendy to be your maid of honor."

"I would like to, but because of how close she is to Bebe, I'm not going to do that." As much as I would love for Wendy to be my maid of honor, I just can't. She's too close to Bebe.

"Sweetheart, Wendy isn't Bebe. Don't punish her because of Bebe's actions."

I know he's right, but I'm still not going to take that chance. "I guess. I mean I can ask my old college roomie Deja to be my maid of honor, but she's in Philly so she wouldn't be able to help you. Oh God, why is this such a difficult decision?"

"Baby, relax!" Kyle laughs. "You don't have to figure that out now."

"Yeah, but I need to hurry up and make a decision. October 6th will be here soon! Who's going to be your best man?"

He shrugs. "I honestly haven't even thought about it."

"So we're in the same boat."

"I guarantee you I'll pick my best man before you pick your maid of honor."

"I don't know about all that!" We laugh.

"Well it's getting late, so I'll let you go. You look like you need some rest."

"Honey, I told you I'm fine." I feel a little insulted that he keeps saying I look tired.

"Either way, I want you to be well rested."

"Okay baby, I'll talk to you later. Have a good day tomorrow."

"You too! I love you!"

"I love you too!" We hang up. I have a surprise for Kyle. Yes, I'm going to New York, but it's not until Saturday. I'm going to surprise him and come home on Wednesday. I know he's going to be so surprised to see me.


	14. Chapter 14

I appreciate the reviews!

Chapter 14

Kyle's POV

I'm meeting up with Kenny for drinks. I'm a few minutes early, so I decided to go ahead and get started when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see it's Bebe. "You again?"

She grabs my drink and throws it in my face. "Yes, it's me again! I'm still pissed at you for getting me fired!"

"Yet here you are bothering me again."

She leans in closer to me. "You just don't get it! I'm never going to stop bothering you until you leave that bitch!"

"Don't you dare call her a bitch!" I slam my hand down on the bar.

"She is a bitch! She's only staying with you so that I can't have you!"

"No, she's staying with me because we love each other and we're getting married!" I get up to head toward the bathroom to dry off, but she follows me.

"You probably did love her at some point, but that was before I came into your life!"

I turn and look at her. "You're not in my life!"

She grabs me from behind and presses her body against mine. "How can you say that? You're just as drawn to me as I am to you!"

"Get off me!" I push her off of me...a little too hard. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. "Shit! Bebe, I'm sorry!" I extend my hand to help her up.

"I knew you cared!" She smiles. "If you didn't, you wouldn't have helped me."

"I didn't mean to push you. I'm not a monster so of course I would help."

"I know you're not a monster. If you were, I wouldn't be I. Love with you."

"Why are you in love with me anyway? You don't even know me!"

She lets out a sigh and get a huge grin on her face. "Kyle, I love you. I've loved you since 9th grade. Your red hair, green eyes, and freckles, were what originally drew me to you. You were one of most popular guys in school, but you weren't a stupid arrogant jerk like the others. You were level headed and always looked out for others. I loved that about you. I was too shy and scared to tell you how I felt in high school. I mean, you could've had any girl you wanted and the girls were all over you. What would you want with a girl like me? I'll be honest, I've followed you on Facebook all these years. I've seen you play basketball in college and watched your journey through law school. I even saw your charity events. It made me fall in love with you more! I couldn't wait until you came back to South Park so I could finally work up the courage to tell you how I feel only to find out that you were engaged to one of my good friends. I'm just a woman standing in front of a man, asking him to love her. I just have one favor to ask you Kyle. Choose me! Marry me! Let me make you happy!"

"Dude..." I'm left completely speechless. I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out.

"After all that, your only response is "dude"? I poured my heart out to you!"

"I'm engaged to Nichole. I'm going to marry her!"

Bebe starts laughing. "You sound like you're reading from a cue card. That makes it sound like you're being forced into this!"

"I'm the one that proposed to her, so clearly I wasn't forced!"

"But the moment I came into your life, all that changed. Nichole is a boring, stuffy lawyer-"

"I'm a lawyer too!" I interrupt her.

"Yes and the two of you together is BORING! I bring excitement into your life! Your behavior around me and your behavior around Nichole is the complete opposite. Around me, you're so lively, around Nichole, you're boring like she is."

"I'm the same person!"

"You're delusional if you believe that."

"You're the delusional one! Excuse me!" I try to leave, but she stops me.

"Can you really walk away from me right now?"

"Yes I can!" I grab my phone so I can text Kenny. Bebe snatches the phone from me. "Give me my phone!"

"Stop fighting it Kyle, you know you want me!"

"No I don't! I love my fiancée! Now give me my phone damnit!" I try to grab for it, but she puts it in her cleavage.

"You want it? Come and get it!" She shakes her breasts in my face.

"Stop playing these childish games with me!"

"This isn't a game Kyle, this is real. She moves closer to me and puts her hand down my pants and rubs my dick. "If you don't want me, then why are you so hard?" She smiles.

"That's a normal response to being touched." I move her hand.

"You mean being pleasured. I can add to that!" She pulls me into a kiss, I quickly pull away. "Don't stop, baby…"

"I'm not doing this!"

"Oh yes you are!" She pulls me into a kiss again and she sticks her tongue in my mouth. Her hand slowly makes it way back down my pants. Dear God, this so wrong! Why do I keep getting into this position?

"AHEM!" We quickly break apart and I see Stan standing there shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Bebe asks.

"This is interesting." He glares at me. "Dude, don't you have a fiancée?"

I move away from Bebe. "I do! Don't you dare try to judge me!"

Stan folds his arms. "Oh I'm going to judge you! Isn't that your favorite thing to do, pass judgment on others?"

I shake my head. "No I don't!"

"You can say whatever you want about my job, where I'm living, or how dumb you think I am, but you can't say that I'm a cheater! How could you do this to Nichole? She's a nice girl!"

"Now you think she's a nice girl?"

"I never said she wasn't, I just said you were pussy whipped! I guess I'm safe to say that now since there aren't any drinks within arm's reach! I can't believe you would do this to Nichole! She deserves better than this!"

I frown. "Fuck you Stan! You don't know what you're talking about!" I try to leave, but he grabs me and shoves me up against the wall.

"Oh no! You're not getting off that easily!"

"Yes I am!" I shove him to the ground. "I don't have anything to say to you! I'm going to marry Nichole!"

Stan gets up and now we're face to face. "You're going to marry her and sleep with Bebe on the side? You're a low down dirty dog!"

I can feel my face getting red with anger. "You're starting to piss me off Stan! What the fuck are you doing here anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here with Kenny."

"What? I was supposed to meet Kenny here!" Oh shit, I just realized why Kenny wanted to meet here. He was trying to get Stan and me together. I could kill him.

"Maybe you should go back to Kenny so Kyle and I can finish our discussion!" Bebe steps in and tells Stan.

Stan puts his hand on Bebe's shoulder. "Bebe, you deserve better than this too. Why would you want a man that cheats on his fiancée?"

"She's the wrong woman!"

He raises his eyebrow. "You think you're the right one?"

"I know I am." She replies confidently.

"Then you're more pathetic than I thought."

"You want to talk about pathetic? It's pathetic that a 26 year old man keeps getting dumped because he throws up if he gets close to having sex!" I look at Stan who's eyes widen and his face turns red.

"Wendy told you about that…?" I can see tears forming in his eyes.

Bebe nods. "She's my best friend, we tell each other everything! So what were you saying again about being pathetic?" Stan immediately storms off. I can't help, but feel sorry for him. Now I know the real reason why he keeps getting dumped. "That should take care of him. Now where were we?" She grabs me, but I push her away.

"No! This can't happen ever again! You have to stay far away from me as possible!"

"But Kyle-"

"No! I'm not doing this! I can't do this! You need to accept that and move on." Just then I hear my phone ring. "Give me my phone!" I demanded and Bebe grins.

"You're going to have to get it!" She shakes her breasts in my face. She really has a nice set of tits. Focus Kyle!

"Damnit Bebe, it could be important!"

She takes my phone out of her cleavage and looks at it. "It's Nichole, I should answer it so I can tell her about us. It's time for her to know." She tries to answer it, but I take the phone before she can say anything.

"Hi Be…baby!" I glare at Bebe who's smiling.

"Hey, where are you?" Nichole asks.

"I-I'm out having drinks with Kenny."

"Well come back home!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here and I want to see you!" Oh fuck!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 15

Bebe's POV

"You're really going to go to her just because she said so? What are you, her lap dog?" I ask Kyle.

"She's my fiancée!"

"I wish you didn't have to leave." I poke out my bottom lip.

"What the hell did you two do to Stan?" We turn and see an angry Kenny.

"I didn't do anything." Kyle tells him. "I know we were supposed to meet up, but I have to go! Nichole is at my house!" He rushes off.

Kenny glares at me. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"What did you do to Stan? He left out of here crying!"

I can't help but snicker. "Good. Maybe next time he'll mind his own business!"

"Let me guess, he caught you and Kyle fooling around?"

"Kyle and I are in love!"

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "He told you that?"

"He doesn't have to! His actions tell me! It's only a matter of time before he leaves Nichole and moves on with me. You heard it here first!" I smile as Kenny rolls his eyes.

Nichole's POV

"Correct..." While I'm waiting for Kyle, I'm helping quiz Ike on the MCATs. For whatever reason, Kyle is taking a long time to get here.

"Nichole?" Ike taps me on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

I nod. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I told you I was ready for the next question and you said "correct"."

I mentally slap myself. "Oh...sorry." I let out a nervous chuckle. I guess I'm just thinking about Kyle! God, I missed him!"

"He missed you too."

Just then, Kyle bursts through the door. "Oh baby! I missed you!" He rushes over to me and hugs me tightly."

"I told you!" Ike says laughing.

Kyle glares at him. "Come on, let's up to my room."

"Okay!" He grabs my hand and rushes me up to his room. He closes the door and locks it. He immediately pulls me into a passionate kiss. "You really missed me, huh?"

"I need you so badly right now..." He whispers.

"I feel the same way. Can we talk first?"

"I need to fuck! We can talk afterwards."

I'm taken aback. "What the hell Kyle? You never talk like this."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really horny!" He pulls down his pants and I can see he has a hard on.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask.

"Not that much! I guess it's just been awhile." He shrugs.

"I guess so."

"Can you give me head? I promise you, we'll talk after that."

"Okay." I usually only do this on special occasions. I guess since after today, I won't see him for a month, this sort of counts as a "special occasion". I get down on my knees in front of him. I grab his dick and insert it in my mouth. He slides in and out and I can hear him moaning.

"Oh sweet girl...suck me..." He moans. He grabs my hair and runs his fingers through it. He knows I don't like him touching my hair, but I keep quiet. I don't want to ruin the moment. Within a matter of seconds, he cums. I quickly spit it out. "I forgot you're a spitter." That was an odd thing to say.

"That was fast."

"Sorry about that." He picks me up and sits me on his lap. I lie my head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I think we should move up the wedding."

"What?"

"October is too far away. I want to be your wife now!"

"Aren't you going to New York for a month?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm leaving on Saturday. We can go to the courthouse tomorrow!"

"What about the promise we made to our mothers?"

"We won't tell them and have a ceremony later."

Kyle shakes his head. "I don't want to do that. Let's just plan for October."

"How about when I come back from New York?"

"It will be hard to set a date? What if you're gone longer than a month? You were only supposed to be in New Orleans for 2-3 weeks and that turned into 5 weeks."

"If I have to, I'll fly home for the wedding and we can have our honeymoon in New York." I know that sounds like a terrible idea, but I want him to see how serious and committed I am about this wedding.

"When will we have time to plan?"

"I'll do what I can when I have downtime. The rest I'll leave up to you." Kyle gets a text message. He picks up his phone and looks at it quickly before putting it back down. "Who's that?"

"It's Kenny. He just wanted to make sure I got home safely, you know since we have been drinking."

"Aren't you going to respond?"

"I'll do that later. We still need to make love!" He grabs me and tosses me on the bed, lifts up my shirt and begins kissing my stomach.

"We still have to finish discussing the wedding."

"Later..." He whispers as he continues kissing me. I've never seen him like this before, but it's turning me on so I'm going to let him do whatever he wants to me. He takes off my pants and underwear. He climbed up my body, licking his way up my legs and belly, stopping to circle each breast before again finding my mouth. I close my eyes and bite my lip. He kissed me hard, holding my hands above my head. Trying to control my trembling body, I was vaguely aware of him moving away, and then he was on top of me again, his hard cock nudging my entrance. "Open your eyes." He whispers.

I obeyed and stared up into his green eyes as the tip of his cock speared into me. I arched against the burn of being stretched but didn't close my eyes as my body absorbed him inch by inch. When he was fully seated, he murmured, "You are so precious, feel so good," and began to move. His strokes were hard and powerful as our bodies pounded together. I was on fire, felt branded as we melted into one. His muscles worked under my fingers as I held on for dear life.

As he pounded into me, I was at his mercy. Bound by him. To him. He snapped his hips, withdrawing just enough that I felt the loss of him before filling me again in a soul shattering thrust. There was a hard edge to Kyle's hunger right now. A deep, insatiable need that I felt down inside my soul. I loved it. Loved the violent need driving him into my body as he sought his own release inside me. I loved the way my breasts rocked on my chest and the ache in my hips as I clamped my legs around his waist.

Without warning, he pulled out and flipped me over, pulling my hips up until I was on my knees before thrusting inside me again. Gripping me by the back of the neck, he pushed down until my cheek was against the bed. He held me there as he ground into me over and over.

Curling my fingers into the sheets, I surrendered to all he was doing to me. Surrendered to everything I felt. Everything he was doing. Everything I was feeling. It was all so good. He fucked me mercilessly until I was crying with the intensity from being driven from one climax to another. It was insane. Wild. Primitive. I loved it!

The warmth of his sweat dripped down on me, and I pushed up onto my hands until my back was connected with his front. His arms encircled my waist and held me still as he thrust up into me, his mouth sucking the lobe of my ear then my neck.

He shifted us again, and I was on top, glad to be able to see his face. His green eyes blazed as I rode him, grinding my clit into him hard. His fingers pinched my nipples as I set a new pace, driving down over and over.

"Lean back," he instructed, and I did, changing the angle and giving him better access to my clit. I keened, unsure if I could survive another orgasm, but knew that I had no choice. When I came one last time, he finally found his own release.

Kyle looks at me and smiles, which quickly turns into a frown. He looks away from me. Before I know it, Kyle bursts into tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I just love you so much..." He sobs.

"I love you too."

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I did to deserve your love, but I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy." He continues crying.

"Aw, that's so sweet." I kiss him and wipe his eyes.

"If it means that much to you to get married when you come back from New York, we can do it."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh Kyle!" I hug him. "Yes, that's what I want! I want to be your wife as soon as possible!"

"We can start planning before you leave."

"You've just made me the happiest woman alive!"

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." I notice he grabs his phone before leaving. Something isn't right with him. He's keeping something from me. I guess I can't be too upset, I'm keeping something from him too…

Bebe's POV

I just got out of the shower and I'm heading to my room to change my clothes when I notice my phone is ringing. I look at my phone and smile before answering it. "Just the person I was hoping to hear from!"

"What the fuck wrong with you?" Kyle asks angrily.

"I don't know what you mean." I smile innocently.

"Why the fuck did you text me nude pictures?"

"You didn't like them?"

"That's not the point! Nichole was here, she could've seen them!"

"Let her! It's time for her to know about us anyway!"

"For the last time, there is no us! Don't you ever send me a text again! Do I make myself clear?"

"The last thing you want to do is try to cut off all contact with me!" I threaten him.

"Yes it is! Nichole is going to be my wife! I can't have anything to do with you ever again." He hangs up. Since he wants to be difficult, I guess we're going to have to do things my way. He's not going to like what I have planned for him next.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 16

Kyle's POV

It's been two weeks since Nichole left. I haven't seen or heard from Bebe in that time. I'm glad for that. I've had time to focus on planning the wedding just like I promised Nichole. We set the date for August 18th. Luckily the church is available. My mom is taking care decorating and getting the cake. I'm glad she agreed to help me. Now I understand why brides stress out so much.

"How many guests are you expecting?" I'm currently on the phone with a caterer. I'm at work and had some down time, so I thought I would take advantage and do some wedding planning.

"We're keeping it small, so no more than 50 people."

"That will cost you around $2500."

Damn, that's way more than I was expecting. "Thank you, I'll be in touch." I hang up and cross that company off the list. There's a knock on my door. "Come in."

The door opens and Dad comes in. "Hey Kyle, how's that Davis vs. Davis custody case going?" Dad asks me.

"It's good, I'm almost have all the evidence." I give him what I have.

"Good, I'll look over these." He looks at my computer.

"Oh, you and Nichole finally set a wedding date?" We've been so busy with this case, that we haven't really had a chance to talk about the wedding.

"Yeah, August 18th." I tell him proudly.

"That's only a little over a month away." Dad responds frowning.

I nod. "I'm aware of that. That's why I'm trying to get as much done as possible."

"Why are you guys rushing this?"

"She really wants to get married."

"What about you?"

I look up at him. "What about me?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't."

"But are ready to be married next month?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes dad! Why do you ask?"

"I just want to make sure. Marriage is a huge responsibility, and I want to make sure you kids are ready for it."

"We're not kids dad! We're 26 years old!" I remind him.

"Where are you going to live?"

"We're going to buy a house after the wedding. One thing at a time."

Dad raises his eyebrow. "So what about before you buy a house? That can take time, you know?"

"We'll stick with our current living arrangements until then."

"Have you spoken to your mother about all this?"

I nod. "She knows we're getting married next month."

He seems shocked. "She's okay with it?"

"Yes, she's being very supportive and is helping me plan. I'm surprised you're not."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I just think you're rushing into this. I don't want you to have regrets later. You two are young and you're still getting your lives together. Why not wait?"

"You and mom got married right out of college and were younger."

"It was a different time Kyle and we struggled for a while. I don't want to see you go through that."

"We'll be fine dad."

"I hope you're right." He's leaves. I go back to looking online for wedding ideas. I see a picture of a bride and groom. I take a closer look and I swear the bride looks like Bebe!

"Marry me Kyle, not Nichole!" I quickly close that web page. Maybe that's enough wedding planning for the day! I don't even know where that came from.

Nichole's POV

"This is perfect!" I'm at a bridal shop trying on wedding gowns. This is the 5th store and the 16th dress I've tried on. It's so me!

"Great!" The sales associate tells me. "You won't need any alterations." She tells me as she checks out the dress on me.

Thank goodness. "Good! I don't have time to make them."

"When are you getting married?" She asks me.

"August 18th."

She looks at me in shock. "Why are you just now getting your dress? You should've done this a year ago."

"A year ago, I wasn't engaged." I explain.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Two months, but we just set the date two weeks ago."

"Oh wow! Have your bridesmaids gotten their dressed?"

I shake my head. "We're not having a bridal party since it's so last minute."

"I see. Well good luck with the rest of your planning."

"Thanks, I'll go change so I can pay for this dress." As soon as I go into the fitting room, I call Kyle. "Guess what Honey!" I say ecstatically when he answers.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm getting ready to buy my wedding dress!"

"Great..." He replies coldly.

I frown due to his lack of excitement. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a long day. I just finished sending out the invitations."

"Thank you so much! There's no turning back now!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well the invitations have gone out so there's no postponing the wedding!"

"I wasn't going to babe. Did you tell your parents yet?"

I should've known that was coming. "No, they'll see the invitation."

"Why are you keeping this from them?"

I sigh. "Not them, from my dad. He wants me to focus on work, but I want to prove to him that I can focus on work and get married."

"I think you should tell them before they get the invitation."

"I guess so. I'm so happy right now and even daddy can't bring me down!" I grin.

"Good. I don't want them thinking we're trying to hide something."

"Why do you say that?"

"My Dad was questioning me about why we're rushing."

"Oh?" I wasn't expecting that.

"He thinks we should wait until we have our lives together. It sounds like you're dad feels we should wait too. So…"

"Kyle…are you agreeing with them?" Oh God, I hope not. Especially since he sent out invitations.

"No, of course not! I can't wait to make you my wife! Besides, like you said, the invitations have already gone out so it's too late to postpone or cancel." He laughs. It's something about the way he laughs.

"Yeah…listen, I need to go get this dressed paid for. I'll give you a call later."

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too." We hang up. There's a good reason why I want this wedding to happening soon. I think I'll wait until our wedding night to tell him why.

Bebe's POV

I decided to go pay Wendy a visit. We haven't spoken in weeks. I'm sure by now she's not angry with me for suggesting that Nichole and Stan should start dating. She has to be over that by now. I knock on her door. "What do you want Bebe?" She asks through the door.

"I just want to talk to you." I can't believe she won't open the door for me.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Please let me in. It's been long enough since we've spoken. I miss you."

I hear Wendy sigh before opening the door. "Fine, come in. But I'm still upset with you."

I walk inside and she closes the door. "Okay, well it's not like I set Nichole up with Stan, so it's time to let that go."

"I'm not upset about that!" She glares at me.

"Then why are you upset with me?"

"I told you about Stan's throwing up problem in confidence and you went and threw it in his face!"

I completely forgot about that. "Oh that. I'm sorry, but Stan was attacking Kyle and me when he should've been minding his business!"

"Why were you making out with Kyle in the first place? In a public place on top of that!"

I smile. "We love each other and want to express that love."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "Kyle told you he loves you?"

I nod. "Yes, he wants to marry me!"

"Really?" She hands me an envelope.

"What's this?" I ask looking down at the envelope that's addressed to her.

"Open it and find out."

I open in and see it's an invitation to Kyle and Nichole's wedding. "What the hell is this? They're getting married next month?"

"So I guess Kyle lied to you about marrying you."

"How could he do this to me? I can't believe he would lie to me like this!"

"I'm sorry Bebe. You knew they were engaged. You let Kyle play you. He's a jerk for cheating on Nichole! I honestly don't even want to go because of that, but I want to be there for Nichole."

"Fuck Nichole! What about me? He broke my heart!" I start crying.

"You brought that on yourself. You should've left him alone when he told you he was engaged."

"Never! Kyle is mine and I'm not going to stop until I take back what Nichole stole from me! They will NEVER say "I do" if I have anything to do with it!" Oh Kyle Broflovski, you're going to pay! I guess it's really time for me to start playing dirty!

A/N: What do you think Bebe is going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay!

Chapter 17

Kyle's POV

It's two weeks before the wedding and Cartman and Kenny are taking me somewhere to celebrate. We've been driving for awhile so I'm getting a little anxious. "So where are we going?" I ask them.

Kenny and Cartman exchange smirks. "It's not a strip club!" Kenny laughs. "Relax dude, we're just going to do some gambling in Vegas. This will be the last time you'll do this as a single man."

"Yeah, from what I heard, your dick has gotten you in enough trouble!" Cartman adds in laughing.

I glare at Kenny. "Dude! You told him about that?"

Cartman and Kenny shake their heads. "No, Bebe told Heidi." Cartman tells me.

I raise my eyebrow. "What exactly did Bebe tell Heidi?"

"She said you took her virginity and you were worth the wait."

I can't believe she lied on me, but I also can't believe…"Wait...Bebe's a virgin?"

"Well she isn't now." Kenny and Cartman high five each other.

"Dude, I didn't have sex with her!"

"You didn't?"

"No dude!"

"What did happen?" Cartman asks.

"She gave me a BJ at the gym."

He seems taken aback. "At my gym?"

I nod. "Yes. I was taking a shower and she came in there naked and kept grabbing my dick. Then she got on her knees and gave me a BJ."

"Was she still working there?"

I nod again. "It was on her last day. She wanted me to have sex with her, but I didn't! Letting her give me a BJ was too far!"

"Why did you let her?"

"It just...happened." I bury my head in my hands. "It felt so good that I couldn't stop once she started."

"Is she better than Nichole?" Kenny smirks.

I look at him. "Dude!"

"Answer the question!"

I bury my head in my hands again. "Yes!" I can feel myself tearing up. "Nichole doesn't really like giving head. It was nice to see someone just do it without me asking! Bebe even swallows which I found really sexy!"

"Dude..." Cartman's jaw drops.

I glare at him. "Don't! I feel guilty enough!"

"Do you?" He raises his eyebrow.

I nod. "Bebe leaves me all hot and bothered. I see Nichole and we have the best sex ever. She's not aggressive like Bebe is. Nichole waits for me to initiate and get rough with her. I think the last time we had sex, I may have been too rough. I felt guilty because the whole time, I was thinking about Bebe. Bebe sent me nude pictures just before we had sex. It turned me on! I hate that I'm doing this to Nichole." I don't like comparing the two, but I can't help it. I haven't had sex with Bebe so I can't compare the two there, but Bebe has Nichole beat in the dick sucking department. She may even be a better kisser. It's definitely easier kissing her since I don't have to bend down and she's not standing on her tip toes to do it.

"She doesn't suspect anything?" Kenny asks.

I shake my head. "I don't think so. She's focused on the wedding."

"I still think you two getting married so soon is a bad idea."

"Yeah, sexually, it sounds like you want to be Bebe." Cartman adds in.

"Dude, I didn't have sex! She just gives really good head. I find it hard to believe she's still a virgin."

"She saved herself for you according to Heidi."

"That couldn't have been her first time giving a guy head. It was too damn good to be her first time!"

"You're the only guy she's claimed to have done anything with."

I shake my head. "I find that hard to believe."

"Either way, I think it might be time for you to come clean to Nichole." Kenny suggests.

I'm shocked with his sudden about face. "What? You told me not to tell her!"

He nods. "Yeah, but that was when you only had one encounter. If you're telling the truth about not having sex with her, then that means she's spreading lies about you. How soon will it be before they get back to Nichole? Your lust for Bebe is going to ruin your marriage before it starts."

I lower my head in shame. "I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Do you know how hurt she'll be?"

"Better now than later." I know he's right, but I just can't do it. I love Nichole and I don't want to hurt her. I've cut Bebe off so hopefully everything will be work out.

Nichole's POV

I'm back from New York and I'm working on the finishing touches to the wedding. I can't believe it's only two weeks away! I'm so excited, but so tired. The doorbell rings and I see it's Wendy. "Hi Wendy!"

"Hi Nichole! Gosh, you look tired."

I chuckle."Yeah, I keep hearing that. I've been very tired from working long hours for the last month. Come on in." She comes inside and I lead her to the living room. We sit down on the couch. "I noticed you haven't RSVP'd to the wedding. Are you coming?"

"Sure…" I notice some hesitation in her voice before she answers.

I raise my eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "No. Sorry I didn't RSVP." She smiles. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Is Stan coming?"

She shakes her head again. "He's still at odds with Kyle."

"Really? I was hoping they would've made up by now."

"At this rate, I don't think they'll ever be friends again. Not that I blame Stan…"

I frown at that comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" She looks at me and smiles. "So how are you? I haven't seen you since City Wok. You have a glow to you!"

Oh God! "I'm great! I mean, I'm about to marry the love of my life in a few weeks! I'm over the moon!"

"That's great…" She looks away.

I swear she looks a million miles away. "Are you sure there isn't something wrong?"

"You're absolutely sure you want to get married so soon?"

"So soon? We've been together for 8 years. I don't think it's that soon."

She sighs. "How well do really know Kyle?"

"Very well. We know everything about each other."

"Everything?"

"Yes, of course! What's on your mind Wendy?" Now I'm getting irritated.

"Nichole…I just-"

I interrupt her. "Let me guess, you think we're rushing into marriage too?"

"I-"

I interrupt her again now teary eyed. "I've heard it all from my parents, especially my dad, Kyle has heard it from his dad! I'm sick of this shit ! Kyle and I love each other, why is it such a bad thing to want to get married? We're not rushing, it's been 8 years of dating not 8 months!" I start crying.

"I'm going to ask you something and please try not to get offended. Are you rushing this wedding because of Bebe?"

I frown. "This has nothing to do with Bebe! I don't give a shit about her! I know she wants Kyle, but he doesn't feel the same way! He's committed to me! Bebe is a non factor!"

"Nichole…"

"I love Kyle and we're going to be so happy! I'm not going to let someone like Bebe destroy my family!"

"How far along are you?"

I'm taking aback by her question. "Excuse me?"

"Nichole, I work in obstetrics, I see pregnant women in the early stages of pregnancy all the time. Your boobs are bigger, you look and complained about being tired, and you're overly emotional. I told you when I first got here that you have a glow. It's a pregnancy glow. The biggest giveaway was saying you're not going to let Bebe destroy your family."

"I hate you!" I laugh and wipe my eyes. "I'm six weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago."

"That's why you want to hurry up and get married?" I nod. "Does Kyle know?"

I shake my head. "You're the only person that knows. I'm going to tell him on our wedding night. It will be my gift to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You should tell him now."

"I'm going to do it my way, but thanks for your unsolicited opinion!"

"I'm your friend, I'm trying to help."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Be a friend and be supportive of my decision."

"I will. Well, congratulations! You'll be a great mom!"

"Thank you!" We hug each other. Oh great now someone knows my secret. I hope I can trust her to keep it that way. I want Kyle to be surprised by my wedding gift.

Bebe's POV

I go to Kyle's house since he blocked me from calling him and I can't go to his job. I really need to talk to him so this is the only way. I park my car down the street and I notice him walking Nichole to her car. I duck down and wait about 10 minutes. I get out and ring the doorbell. Kyle answers the door and he looks pissed. "What the hell are you doing here? Nichole could've seen you!" He comes outside and closes the door.

"I need to talk to you." I tell him.

"There's nothing more you need to say to me! I thought I made it clear last month that I didn't want anything to do with you!"

I nod. "I know what you said, but you may change your mind after you hear what I have to say."

"Make it quick, then I want you to get lost!"

"Can we go in your house and talk?"

He frowns. "No! My family is in there!"

"Fine, come in my car!" He nods and follows me to the car.

"What is it?" He asks once we close the doors. I show him my phone and it's a video of us in the locker room at Planet Fitness. Mainly focusing the BJ I gave him. His jaw drops. "Where did you get this?" I tries to take my phone, but I snatch it away.

"Don't worry about that." I smile. "You realize I could destroy with this, right?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You pushed me to this. All I wanted was for you to love me. You wouldn't do that so now I have to get ugly."

"What do you want from me?"

"Call off your wedding!"

He shakes his head. "My wedding is a week away! I'm not doing that!"

I sigh. "Then I guess I'll have to text Nichole this video. She'll call it off."

Kyle narrows his eyes at me. "I can call off my wedding, but I'm still not going to be with you."

"In time you will!" I smile and wink.

"You know what? I'm going to tell Nichole the truth! I refuse to let you blackmail me!"

Oh no, I wasn't planning on this! "No you can't!" I'm glad I have a backup plan.

"Yes I can!" He starts to get out, but I reach over and close the door. "What the hell are you doing?" He asks pushing my arm away.

"What about your job?" I smirk.

"What about it?"

"I could get my own lawyer and show them this video. I can also mention how I was fired from my job because you couldn't keep your hand off of me. I should go to the media and let them know how you forced me to perform oral sex to keep my job. I wonder how your dad would take that." I rub my chin.

"Don't do that!"

I look at him and smile. "So what are you going to do?"

He looks down. "Can you give me some time to think about this?"

"I'll give you 24 hours. Or…"

"Or what?" He raises his eyebrow.

"If you sleep with me now, I'll forget the whole thing. I'll even destroy the video."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

I give him a serious look. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

He lets out a sigh. "I really hate you, you know that?" I smile at him. I can't believe it, I'm finally going to lose my virginity to the man I love!

A/N: Next chapter is the big day! Will they say I do?


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the real reviews!

Chapter 18

Nichole's POV

It's our wedding day! I'm at home getting ready. I haven't seen Kyle since yesterday morning. He's been acting really strange for the last two weeks. He's been very emotional. He'll get upset with me about the smallest things to the point of tears. Even the sex between us isn't the same anymore. He always seems like he's out of it. I think part of it may be cold feet or it could be from stress at work. I hope he gets himself together because the next time I see him, we'll be saying our "I do's".

I start feeling nauseous. That's weird because I haven't had any morning sickness. I guess it's coming now. It's the wrong time for me to get morning sickness. Just then, there's a knock on my door. "Come in." Mom comes in my room smiling.

"Are you ready?"

I nod. "Almost."

"Do you want me to do your hair and makeup here or at the church?"

"At the church. I don't want to take the risk of ruining either one."

"Okay." She looks at me and smiles. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married!"

"I know. Daddy is going to walk me down the aisle, right? I know he's still a little angry with me for going through with the wedding."

"Don't worry, he'll be there to give you away."

"Good. It would upset if he didn't come."

"Even if we don't agree with your decisions, we're still going to support you." She kisses my forehead. "We love you honey."

I start tearing up. "I love you too mom!" I wipe my eyes. "It's a good thing I haven't put my makeup on yet!" I start laughing.

"That's true. Well you finish getting ready so we can head on over to the church." She leaves the room. I look in the mirror and smile. It's almost time. In two and a half hours, I will be Mrs. Kyle Broflovski!

Kyle's POV

Kenny and I are in his car outside of the church taking shots of whiskey and tequila. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kenny asks.

"Dude, I have to."

"You don't have to!"

I nod in agreement. "You're right, I misspoke. I WANT to! I love Nichole!"

"When are you going to tell her about you and Bebe?"

"After the wedding." I take another shot.

"I hope you don't regret that."

I shake my head as I down another shot. "I won't. I just want to get this over with."

"You really make it sound like you're being forced to do this."

"No dude! I love Nichole and I want to marry her! I really do!"

"Even though her dick sucking skills aren't to your liking?"

I let out a sigh. "She's blackmailing me."

"Bebe is?"

I nod and take another shot. "She has a video of her giving me head. She threatened to show it to Nicole if I didn't call off the wedding. I told her I can do that, but I still won't be with her. Then she threatened my job and going public saying I forced her to give me head to keep her job." I explain to him as I take another shot.

"Which are lies!"

"I know, but in this day and age, they'll believe her story. My dad would be pissed at me for letting that happen! So I had to give into her demands." I take two shots back to back. Kenny looks at me concerned.

"Kyle, what did do you? Please tell me you didn't..."

I lower my head and nod. "We've been fucking for the past two weeks."

"Dude..."

"I know..."

"Why do you keep letting things go too far?"

"I'm weak dude! Honestly, the pussy was great! She definitely wasn't lying about being a virgin!"

Kenny slaps his forehead. "You really need to call off this wedding!"

"I can't! Guests will be arriving soon! I'm not going to humiliate Nichole like that."

"You're humiliating her now!"

"No I'm not, she doesn't even know what's going on!"

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "Do you really think Bebe won't tell her?"

"Why do you think I'm fucking her? It's to keep her silent!"

"Dude, how long do you think that will last?"

"I swear I'll tell Nichole everything after the wedding." I notice other cars pulling up. "We better go, looks like some guests are starting to arrive." I take one last shot and Kenny gives me some mints. I let out a huge sigh before getting out of the car.

Bebe's POV

I came to the church early hoping to catch Kyle before the wedding. So far I'm lucky that no one has seen me. I see Kyle rushing in so I sneak up behind and grab him and pull him into a closet. "What the!" He glares when he realizes it's me. "Are you kidding me? I'm about to get married!"

"I just need it one more time before you marry her. I promise you, I'll leave you alone after this." I try to kiss him, but he stops me.

"I can't! The wedding starts in 20 minutes!"

"Then we'll make it a quickie!" I unzip Kyle's pants and start rubbing his duck.

"Bebe..." He moans. "Not now...this is not right." I can feel him getting hard.

"This will be the last time, I promise. If you don't do this, you know what I'm going to do..." I threaten him as I continue rubbing his dick. I can feel his precum leaking through his boxers.

"Damnit Bebe!" He takes off his tuxedo jacket and pulls his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers. He whispered, "Let's make this one last happy farewell fuck."

I started to tell him something but then thought no. We fell together, folded toward each other, and then I leaned back, arching, shored on my back-braced arms, and I let him pace the occasion.

Half an hour later, his eyes closed, then suddenly opened, tears and sweat dripping down onto me, he calls out her name, and in response I cum at the same time that he does. I know my facial expression is one of pleasure mixed with horrified surprise. After a moment, I had broken out into quick shocked laughter. He looks into my eyes and for a second, I almost think I see a look of guilty in his eyes. It doesn't matter, I have the man I love and I never want this moment to end.

He phone rings and it kills the moment. "Oh shit! What time is it?" He looks at his phone. It's 4:15!" He picks up the phone. "Hey dude! I umm...I had to use the bathroom. I know, I know! I'll be there in a minute!" He hangs up. "Fuck you, you made me late for my own wedding!" He yells in a whisper as he scrambles to get his clothes back on.

"Wasn't it worth it?" I smile.

"Nichole is going to kick my ass!" He starts to open the door. I follow behind him, but quickly closes it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "No one can see you here! You wait here until we're gone!"

"I don't want to hear you get married!"

"You should've thought about that before you showed up here!" He opens the door and quickly walks out and shuts it. I hear him putting something in front of the door. I try to open the door and it won't open. "I told you, you can't leave. I'll make sure someone gets you out of here!"

Lock me in a closet, will you! I'll show him!

Kyle's POV

I rush into the sanctuary. Kenny stops me. "Dude, where the hell were you?" Kenny whispers. "Tell me you didn't..."

"I can't talk now! I'm about to get married!" I rush past him and take my place at the aisle. I know I'm getting weird stares and some whispers. I look and see my parents and Ike, Nichole's mom, Cartman, Heidi, Wendy, plus some of Nichole's relatives, my cousin Kyle, and a few old friends from college.

"Are you ready Mr. Broflovski?" Father Maxi asks.

"Yes, please! Let's get this over with!" He gives the cue for the music to start. A moment later, the door opens and everyone stands as Nichole and her father begin to walk down the aisle. She looks so happy and beautiful. I start tearing up.

How can I cheat on her? I've betrayed the woman I love in the worst possible way. I'm going into this marriage with a lie. What have I become?

"Who gives this woman away?" Father Maxi asked once Nichole and Mr. Daniels make it down the aisle.

"Her mother and I do." Her father says before giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting down with her mom as priest Maxi continues. Nichole takes my hand and squeezes it. At this point the tears are falling freely. Nichole hands me a handkerchief.

"Is there anyone here who thinks this man and this woman should not be joined in holy matrimony?" That's probably a good number of people in the room. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Suddenly, the doors open again. Everyone turns to look. It's Bebe! How did she get out of the closet? "I do Father! These two should NOT be joined in marriage!" Oh shit!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kyle's POV

"This wedding has to be stopped!" Bebe yells as a bunch of gasps and whispers are heard. This can't be happening!

"How the hell did you get in here?" Nichole asks as she makes a beeline for Bebe. Kenny stops her before she reaches her. "Get her out of here!" Nichole orders him.

"There's something you need to know..." Bebe tells her.

"Bebe, just go!" I order.

"The truth will set you free Kyle!" Bebe smiles at me.

"We all know you want my husband, but you can't have him!" Nichole tells her as she wraps her arm around mine.

"You haven't been pronounced husband and wife so he's _**NOT**_ your husband! I guarantee you he won't be when I'm finished!"

"Get her out of here before I throw her out!" Nichole orders Kenny again.

"Just relax!" Dude, Kenny! You're supposed to be on my side!

"I won't relax until this bitch is out of here!"

"Nicole, sweetie, you're in church!" Her mom reminds her!

"If you would shut up for two seconds and let me explain-" Bebe begins to say before Wendy stops her.

"Come on Bebe!" Wendy grabs Bebe and takes her out. Thank you Wendy!

"No, this is my moment to do the right thing! I'm not finished!" Bebe yells out.

"Should I continue with the wedding?" Priest Maxi asks.

"Yes!" Nichole stands beside me. "Ignore her request!"

"Nichole, wait." I tell her. Once again, this is followed by gasps.

"What?" She looks at me in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"Let me make sure she's gone so we don't have any more interruptions!"

"No way! Wendy will keep her under control."

"Please, let me take care of this. Besides, I'm sure you want your good friend Wendy to see the wedding."

She sighs. "Fine."

I look at Priest Maxi. "Five minutes." He nods and I head out.

Bebe's POV

"No way! She has a right to know!" I tell Wendy. I just finished explaining to her that Kyle and I just had sex.

"Then talk to her in private! Don't embarrass her in front of her family and friends!"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" We look and see Kyle approaching. "We had a deal! You were supposed to leave me alone!"

I stand up. "I love you Kyle! I can't just leave you alone! I don't want you to marry Nichole, I want you to marry me!"

Kyle shakes his head. "I'm not doing this with you! You need to leave!"

"No!" Wendy steps in. "You need to be honest with Nichole! How dare you stand before God and say vows knowing it's all a lie!"

Kyle glares at Wendy. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You're playing games with my friends! I don't like it! Be a man and tell Nichole the truth!"

"After the wedding!"

"How can you marry her after having sex with another woman right here in the church just 30 minutes ago?"

He glares at me. "You told her?"

I shrug. "I tell her everything!"

"You're disgusting! I really thought you were better than that Kyle!" Wendy berates Kyle.

Just then, Kenny comes over to us. "Dude, come on! Your bride is getting antsy."

"If you ruin my wedding day, I'll hate you forever!" Kyle warns before leaving.

"Just go home Bebe." Wendy tells me.

"Not until I tell Nichole!" I head back into the sanctuary and see they're trying to continue the wedding. "Nichole!" Everyone turns and looks at me. "I have something very important to tell you!"

Nichole narrows her eyes at me. "I don't want to hear it! I want you gone!" She turns back around.

"Kyle and I slept together!" I swear I can see the fire in Kyle's eyes.

She turns around and laughs. "You'll say anything to make me leave Kyle. It's not going to work!"

I pull out my phone. "I have proof!"

Kyle's eyes widen. "You said you destroyed it!"

"I said I would! I hadn't gotten around to it yet."

Nichole glares at Kyle. "So it's true?"

I can literally see Kyle begin to sweat. "Nichole listen, I-"

"Damnit Kyle, is it true?"

"Of course it's true!" I tell her.

Nichole points at me. "You shut up! I want to hear it from Kyle." She turns back towards Kyle. "Well?"

He lowers his head in shame. "Yes…"

"We just had sex right here in the church, that's why he was late." I tell her. I swear I hear someone yell out "whore".

Nichole turns to walk away, but Kyle grabs her arm. "Baby, let's go somewhere and talk about this."

Nichole jerks her arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you lying son of a bitch!" She punches Kyle.

I look at Kenny. "Officer, arrest that woman! She just assaulted the man I love!"

"You're next!" She rushes towards me, but Wendy stops her. She whispers something in her ear. Nichole turns back to Kyle. "I never want to see you again!" She walks up to me with tears in her eyes. "Happy now?"

I hold up my phone so she can see the video of me giving Kyle a blow job. "Very!" I smile.

"You two can have each other!" She runs out of the church in tears.

"I have to go after her." Kyle says as he tries to leave, but I stop him from leaving.

"Let her go! You're free now!" I try to kiss him, but he breaks free.

"Leave me alone!"

"Kyle, this is what you wanted deep down. You wanted out of your relationship with Nichole so you can be with me."

"I don't have time for this!" He rushes off.

"I have to follow him!" I try to leave, but Kenny and Wendy stop me.

"I think you've done enough." Kenny tells me.

"Kyle needs me!"

"No! He needs to work this out with Nichole!" Wendy yells.

"Who's side are you on?"

"What you did was disgusting! There's no way in hell I can side with you on this one!" That's fine, she doesn't have to side with me. I said I wasn't going to let them get married and I stood by that. Nichole isn't going to want anything to do with Kyle which will make it easier for me to get him.

Kyle's POV

I went to Nichole's house, back to the church, and now I'm back at Nichole's house. I'm not sure if she's here or not, since no one is answering the door. I've tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. I was getting ready to head back home, but I see her parents have arrived home. I walk over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, have you seen or heard from Nichole?"

"No!" Mrs. Daniels answers angrily.

Mr. Daniels glares at me. I swear I think he may want to kill me. "Even if we did, why would we tell you?"

"She's my fiancée, I'm worried about her."

"You broke our daughter's heart!" Mrs. Daniels yells. "How could you Kyle? I thought you were one of the good guys!"

I lower my head in shame. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix my little girl's broken heart, now does it?" Mr. Daniels narrows his eyes at me.

I shake my head. "No, but that's why I need to talk to her."

"We don't know where she is."

"Can I check to see if she's here?" I ask. "Maybe she didn't want to answer the door."

They look at each other, then at me. "Fine, but you have two minutes!" Mrs. Daniels tells me.

"Thank you!" I go upstairs to her room and knock on the door. "Nichole? Baby, I need to talk to you…" I knock again. "Nichole?" I open the door and her room is completely empty. I turn and see her parents coming up the stairs. "She's not here."

Mrs. Daniels hangs up her phone. "She turned her phone off. You probably need to give her some space."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"But you did, in the worst way possible. She needs space."

"Thank you for letting me check. If you hear from her, please have her call me."

"I can't promise you that." Mr. Daniels tells me. I nod in agreement. I understand, he's looking out for his daughter's best interest.

When I get home, I decide to give Wendy a call. I know I'm the last person she wants to hear from, but I need her help. "Wendy?"

She sighs. "What do you want Kyle?"

"Have you heard from Nichole?"

"No I haven't."

"Her parents don't know where she is. I'm getting worried."

"You embarrassed her in front of her friends and family!" Her tone changes to an angry one. "I'm sure you're the last person she wants to see right now!"

"I know, but I need to talk to her."

"I agree that you two need to talk." Her voice softens.

"Will you help me find her?"

"I really shouldn't, but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, stay away from Bebe! You've hurt her enough too!"

"Trust me, I have no intentions of going anywhere near that crazy girl!" I hang up. I have no clue where she could be. I hope that she'll talk to me soon so I can make things right. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 20

Nichole's POV

"Thanks for not telling Kyle I'm here." After I left the church, I went for a drive for a few hours, then I went to Wendy's house. I was at her house when Kyle called her. She let me stay the night and even gave me some clothes to borrow since all I had on me was that stupid wedding dress.

"You're welcome. But I meant what I said about you guys need to talk."

I shake my head. "I don't have anything to say to him! He made a fool of me! Everyone knew he was cheating except stupid, naïve Nichole." I'm still really angry. I could kill both of them!

"What about the baby?"

"I don't need Kyle to raise this baby!"

"That's not fair."

"It is. The last thing I want is for Kyle to think I'm trying to trap him. I'm going to leave and I'm not coming back. My baby and I will be fine." I get on my phone and request an Uber to pick me up.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I have another case in New York so I'll start there. Luckily my job requires a lot of travel so I don't have to stay in one place if I don't want to."

"You're going to want to stay in one place once the baby is here."

She has a point, but I'll worry about that when the time comes. "I'll figure it out."

"You're going to let your child grow up not knowing who their father is?"

"He or she will be better off!"

"I get that you're angry at Kyle, and rightfully so, but don't make your baby suffer. At least stay here a few more days and think it over."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to catch a plane to New York later. This will be the last time you'll see me in South Park."

She sighs. "I really hope you change your mind."

I hug her. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night. I'm going to miss you! I hope you'll come visit me when I have the baby."

Wendy smiles. "I would like that. Please take care of yourself."

"I will and promise me you won't tell Kyle where I am."

"I won't say a word."

"Thank you." I get an alert on my phone, letting me know my Uber has arrived "You really are a great friend. I'll be in touch."

She grabs my wedding dress. "What do you want me to do with your dress?"

I shrug. "You can burn it for all I care!" I walk out and get in the Uber. "Goodbye South Park!" It's time for a new beginning for me and my baby. A life without Kyle…

Kyle's POV

It's been a week and I've barely come out of my room. I've called Nichole's parents and Wendy multiple times and they tell me the same thing, she left town. They won't say where she went. I'm sitting next to my bed drinking scotch and looking at old pictures of Nichole and me. We were so happy. I can't believe I fucked everything up like this. I put my head down and start crying. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in…" I'm sure it's either my parents or Ike trying to get me to come out of my room.

I hear the door open and close. I guess they're not leaving. "Hey dude…" I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see that it's Stan. He's the last person I thought I would see. I look back down.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dude, you're a wreck!" He sits down next to me. "I heard what happened at your wedding."

I glare at him. "So I guess you came to gloat?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. I came to see if you were okay."

"Do I look okay? I ruined everything and now Nichole won't even talk to me!" I bury my head in my hands. "I never should've cheated on her with Bebe! God, I'm so stupid!"

"Why did you cheat?"

"It just happened. At least that's how it started. She started blackmailing me and I kept going along with it."

"You should've told Nichole before the wedding."

"Don't you think I know that?" I snap. "I was being an idiot!"

"So what are you going to do now? Sit here and feel sorry for yourself? Drink yourself to death?"

I take a drink. "I don't know dude! I just want Nichole back! Her parents said she left town, but they won't say where she went. I tried to get that information out of Wendy, but she's not talking either."

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. "It sounds like she's moved on and you have to do the same thing. You made your bed, now you have to lie in it. You don't have anyone to blame for this, but yourself."

"Don't remind me." I sigh. "I know I don't want to be with Bebe."

"You don't have to be. Maybe you need to be by yourself."

I nod in agreement. "I plan to. I know eventually Nichole is going to come back to me and I want to be available."

"Dude, not to be rude, but what if Nichole comes back and she still doesn't want you?"

I frown. "I'm not going to think negatively! We'll work it out! We've been together for 8 years, there's no way we're going to throw it all away on one mistake!"

"That was a huge mistake Kyle." He reminds me.

"I'm sure once she calms down, we'll work it out!"

"I hope you're right dude. I better get going." He turns to leave.

"Stan wait!" He turns around. I stand up. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

I look down. "I'm sorry for being such a dick to you when I came back home. I had no right to look down on you because of your career or your tattoos."

Stan shrugs it off. "It's cool dude."

"No, it's not cool! You were my best friend and there was no reason for me to treat you the way I did. I'll understand if you never forgive, but I hope maybe one day we can try to be friends again."

"Dude, if I didn't forgive you, do you think I would be here checking on you?" He smiles.

"Why did you come to check on me?"

"Kenny told me you having a hard time. I know how it feels to be dumped."

I shake my head, "Our situations are completely different. I actually deserved it, you get dumped over something you can't control."

"I'm working on getting help for that problem now."

"Really?"

He nods. "Believe it or not, Bebe was my motivation for finally getting the courage to seek help after she put me on blast."

"That's probably the only positive thing she's done in her miserable life!"

"I guess you can say that. But either way, I went for help and have been prescribed medicine for anxiety. So far it's worked! My relationship with Wendy has never been better!" He grins, I notice he blushes a bit.

"So you and Wendy have finally done the deed?"

He smiles and nods. "Yup! I haven't thrown up! Thank goodness!"

"I'm happy for you dude. I'm glad things have worked out for someone!"

"Things will work out for you too. Maybe you should consider therapy."

"I'll think about it."

"Well at least that's not a flat out no. Now I really have to get going, I need to go to work. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thanks dude!" That just gave me hope. If I can mend my friendship with Stan, I don't see why I can't mend my relationship with Nichole. I just have to get her to talk to me.

Bebe's POV

"It's been a month and he hasn't been here!" I'm back working at Planet Fitness. It definitely wasn't easy, thanks to Cartman. He's not happy that I stole a security tape to blackmail Kyle so he didn't want me working here. Thank goodness Heidi is a good and forgiving friend. I'm pissed that I've been working here for a month and I haven't seen Kyle. He's the reason I desperately wanted this job back.

"Look, you're lucky I convinced Eric to give you another chance." Heidi tells me. "Please don't mess this up and me look bad!"

I ignore her last comment. "I knew that I would run into Kyle here. He blocked me from calling him, his parents won't let me see him, and I can't go to his job. This was my only chance!"

"Maybe you should take that as a hint…"

I shake my head. "Nope! Kyle and I are now bonded for life!" I rub my stomach.

"Oh my God, Bebe! Are you…?"

I grin and nod. "Yes! Kyle and I are having a baby!" That's right! I'm four weeks pregnant! Kyle is going to be a daddy!

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one followed by the epilogue.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bebe's POV

I decide to take a risk and go to Kyle's house. I ring the doorbell and his mom answers the door. She doesn't look happy to see me. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I need to talk to Kyle." I tell her.

"You need to leave." She tries to close the door, but I stop her.

"No! This is important, life changing even!" I smile.

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it is."

"I'm carrying your grandchild!"

"Excuse me?"

"I came here to tell Kyle I'm pregnant." I rub my stomach.

"Have you no shame? Why do you continue with the lies?"

"This isn't a lie! I'm pregnant and I want to let Kyle know so he can take care of his responsibility!"

"What the hell did you say?" Kyle asks as he comes to the door.

"Kyle!" I hug him. "We're going to be parents!"

"Oh fuck!" He slaps his forehead.

"I wouldn't believe her!" His mom interjects.

Kyle shakes his head. "Mom, there's a chance she's telling the truth."

"That doesn't mean it's yours!"

"Let me handle this!"

"Fine!" His mom stares me up and down. "You'll never be as good as Nichole!"

"Mom!" Kyle shoots her a warning look and she leaves. Kyle invites me inside.

"Are you excited?" I ask him.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

I hand him an envelope. "I figured you would question me, so here. I took a pee test, when that turned out to be positive, I got a blood test."

He opens the envelope and looks at the paper. I can tell he's reading the results multiple times. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks!" I smile.

I can see him mentally counting in his head. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Aren't you excited? I'm giving you your first child!" I hug him again.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

He looks down. "Now I'll never be able to work things out with Nichole."

I roll my eyes. I just told him he's going to be a father and all he can think about is that bitch? "Nichole is your past, I'm your future! Besides, you were with her for 8 years, and you never got her pregnant. Obviously it wasn't meant to be!"

"I need time to process all of this." He escorts me to the door. I'll give him time, not much time, but I'll give him time. If Kyle is the man that I know he is, he'll be with me and the baby. I look down and rub my stomach again. This is my life insurance policy right here!

Kyle's POV

"Why didn't you use protection?" Kenny asks me. We're out having drinks and I told him and Stan about Bebe's pregnancy. Clearly, I'm not taking the news well.

"I did! I don't understand how she got pregnant!" I tell him as I take a drink.

"Condoms are only 98 percent effective." Stan adds in.

I glare at him. "Thanks for the stats Doctor!"

"Dude, it really is a good thing you didn't get married." Kenny states. "You're marriage would be screw."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, but now I lost out of any chance of getting back with Nichole. She really won't forgive me when she finds out I knocked Bebe up."

Stan puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's officially time to let Nichole go. You have a baby to think about now."

Kenny frowns. "That doesn't mean he has to be with Bebe."

"I know, but he has to be there for his kid. The child shouldn't be punished just because the mom is a crazy bitch."

"That's true." Kenny looks at me. "After getting a paternity test, go for full custody."

I'm completely shocked to hear him say that. "What? You want me to take the child from her?"

"Do you really want your child being raised by Bebe? She's clearly unbalanced."

"Kids should be raised by both parents. Whether they're together or not!" Stan looks at me when he says that last part.

"You guys, stop!" I tell them.

"Sorry dude, we're just trying to help."

I let out a sigh. "I know you are. I also know what I have to do…" I take another drink. I know the decision I'm about to make will change my life forever.

 _10 months later…_

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of a baby crying coming from a baby monitor. "Your turn…" Bebe mumbles before going back to sleep.

I get up and head into the baby's room. "Hey, what's the matter little guy?" I pick up my two month old son, Little Kyle. "Are you hungry?" I take him to the kitchen and fix him a bottle. I sit down on the couch and lie him down on his side and feed him. That bottle calms him down. "That's what you needed!" I look down at him and smile as he eats. This little guy is a mini version of me, red hair and green eyes. My little man.

Little Kyle was born with spina bifida. He's had two surgeries since he was born and requires a lot of medical care. There's a chance he may never be able to walk without assistance. We just brought him home from the hospital a week ago because of complications after his surgery so we're still getting adjusted to having him home with us.

I decided to do the right thing and make an honest woman out of Bebe. I didn't want to, but I knew it was the right thing to do for the sake of our son. I bought a house for us two months after she told me she was pregnant and we got married at the courthouse two weeks later.

"What a beautiful Kodak moment!" I hear Bebe whisper. She sits down next to me and rubs Little Kyle's hair and back.

"Be careful with his back!" I tell her. I wanted to make sure she didn't irritate his scar from surgery.

"Sorry." She smiles at Little Kyle. "We made a beautiful little boy, didn't we?" She asks as she puts her arm around me.

I glare at her before pushing her arm away. "Can you take over the feeding? I need to get some sleep so I can function at work tomorrow."

"Of course." I hand Little Kyle to her and stand up.

"Kyle?"

I look at her. "What?"

"I know this isn't the life you wanted, but can we try to make the most of it?"

I glare at her. "I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm going to bed." I head up to our room.

Bebe's POV

I've never been happier! I have my son who I love with all my heart and I have Kyle, the man I love with all my heart. I know Kyle only married me because I was pregnant, but that's okay. I said I would do whatever it takes to get him to marry me and I made it happen. I'm so glad I poked holes in the condoms before we had sex. I knew sooner or later, I would get pregnant. I would've loved to known so I could've rubbed that in Nichole's face at her non wedding. I had his baby, and now I'm his wife! I know once Kyle is completely over Nichole, he'll love me and we can be one big happy family. Either way, the man is mine!

A/N: Epilogue coming soon!


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Kyle's POV

Five years later

"Come on Little Kyle! You can do it! You're almost there!" I tell my now five year old son. He's been walking with crutches since he learned to walk and now we're working on trying to get him to walk without him.

"I think you're pushing him too hard!" Bebe snaps. "You can stop if it's too much sweetie."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not pushing him! I'm encouraging him!"

"Let him take a break!" She helps Little Kyle sit back down.

"Fine!" I'm in no mood to argue with her about this again. I look at my daughter that's been sitting quietly through all of this. "Are you okay princess?" Her name is Addison, but we call her Addie. She's five years old, about two months older than Little Kyle. About a year ago, Bebe and I were having a heated argument and Wendy, who happened to be there, blurted it out that Nichole had my baby and never told me. She gave me Nichole's contact information and she admitted the truth. She said she was going to tell me after our wedding, but since she decided to leave instead and has been raising Addie all alone all this time. She agreed to let me spend time with her. I got to spend time with her first before I brought to my house to meet Little Kyle and Bebe. Bebe wasn't happy about this.

"Yes..." She looks down. She's a really quiet and beautiful girl. She looks like a lighter version of Nichole, but she has my green eyes.

"When is her mom coming to get her?" Bebe whispers to me.

"Why?" I take Bebe out of the room so we don't have this conversation in front of the kids.

"It's so awkward with her here! She reminds me of her mother!"

"So what?" She says that like it's a bad thing.

"Can't you send her back home? Nichole is a deceitful bitch and I bet her daughter is going to be the same way!"

I narrow my eyes at her. "Watch it! She's my daughter too!"

"Barely! You just found out about her!"

"That doesn't make her any less my daughter!"

"Nichole is trying to trap you."

"No, that's you! You were the one that got us in this situation we're in! You made sure to get knocked up! Who really tried to trap me?"

Her face turns red with anger. "Ugh! We were doing just fine until that girl showed up! You were finally starting to get over Nichole!" It's amazing how after all this time, she's still jealous of Nichole and my feelings for her.

"I'll never get over Nichole! I'm not going to have this conversation with you! Not with the kids around!"

"Fine, I'll take my son out for ice cream."

"Our son!" I correct her.

"When I come back that girl better be gone! Or else Little Kyle and I are leaving! It's one thing for me to be second best in your heart, but my son isn't going to come in second to your bastard daughter! " She storms out slamming every door possible like a child.

"Do you want to play tea party?" I ask Addie. Her eyes light up and she nods. I enjoy having my daughter around. I love that a created life, with my true love. I just wish I found out about her sooner, my life would've been so different. Little Kyle has taken a liking to his sister, but as you can tell Bebe isn't interested in getting to know her because she's Nichole's daughter. That's her problem.

Speaking of Nichole, she has been living in Connecticut for the past 5 years. She's still working for her father and traveling to different states. She has a nanny to care for Addison when she's away. I told her to send her to South Park to stay with me, but neither she nor Bebe like that idea. She's not dating anyone, she's basically focusing on her career and raising Addie. I apologized to her again for what happened, she said she's forgiven me and has moved on with her life and she couldn't be happier. I'm glad she's happy even if we're not together.

Now that Stan is completely cured of his vomiting issue, he and Wendy got married last year after Wendy completed her residency. They had their first child, a daughter, named Penelope three months ago. Wendy sold her home and they bought a bigger house. Stan bought out the owner of the tattoo parlor he was working at so now he owns it. I'm happy for him. Wendy and Bebe are no longer on speaking terms since Wendy told me about Addie.

Cartman and Heidi's gym is doing better than ever. They've also finally made a commitment to each other. They're taking things slow, but I'm sure it won't be long before Cartman pops the question. He loves that woman.

Kenny is still Kenny! He's having fun playing that field and not worrying about making a commitment. He recently got promoted to being chief of police.

As far as Bebe and I go, we're still an unhappy married couple. It's to the point where we don't even sleep in the same bed. I knew this marriage was a mistake from the beginning, but I wanted to make sure Little Kyle had a two parent household. After finding out about Addie, it was a real wakeup call that I made a mistake. I feel bad that she had to grow up the first five years without a father, but I'm going to try my best now to be the best father I can be to her with my limited time with her. Honestly, I don't think my marriage is going to last much longer and I really could care less. I've never been so miserable in my life. I had a good woman and fucked it up because of sex. I've learned a valuable lesson and if I ever get into a real relationship again, I'll know what NOT to do. In the meantime, God help me!

The End

A/N: Sorry guys, no sequel! Sorry to disappoint you.


End file.
